


Virtue Is Its Own Reward

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Biting, Bottom Newt, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Filming, Financial Issues, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photos and Videos, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Professor Percival, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex with Drinking, Size Kink, Student Newt, Sugar Daddy, online porn, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: “I believe you gave me much more money than you intended.” Newt listened to the man’s deep chuckle.“If anything I gave you less, but that was all I had on me at that moment.”“Oh,” Newt chewed his lip. “I feel like I shouldn’t accept this, I know I shouldn’t. That’s far too much money to give away, sir.”“Sir,” Percival repeated fondly, his tone deep and the way he said it making Newt squirm, feeling desire pool in his belly.





	Virtue Is Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy AU just in time for the holidays, lol. Cause what says holidays like smut?

 

Newt supposed the niffler was what tipped the scale.

He was doing well until he found the little beast, paw burned, limping and half the weight it should have been. Some creatures Newt would take to sanctuaries and to specialty clinics and they would take them in. But nifflers were considered pests, vermin. No one would take the poor thing and Newt knew it the moment he found him down the alleyway digging through trash for scraps. But he couldn’t just walk away, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself at all, so he scooped up the little beast, too weak to even fight, and took him home.

Newt rented a small basement suite under a house filled with a bustling family. They seemed to be awake and about at all hours but Newt didn’t mind. It was the only place in the area that he could rent that was within his savings budget and allowed him to keep creatures. It was admittedly a little run down, faded wallpaper peeling a bit, the kitchen a faded beige colour with dim lighting. But Newt was innovative enough to use bright lamps and kept the counter clean so he could help injured creatures in a sterile area.  

“Here we are,” he cheered softly to the niffler, grabbing a crate with a blanket set-up and ready. Newt tucked him inside gently and put a bowl of clean water with him.

“Drink up and then we’ll try some food?”

With a practised ease since his teenage years, Newt tended to the little darling, helping to get some food into him and a light potion to help boost healing. He settled the crate beside his bed so he could check on his new friend easily. The suite was a single room, but Newt sort of liked that, he could easily do a visual check on his creatures. Eating a meagre but healthy portion of leftovers, Newt saved some for the next day and settled in to study a bit before bed, the niffler watching him quietly, tucked into the blanket and warmth and seemingly grateful to Newt.  

Perhaps at that, it might have been okay.

But then the niffler developed an infection and Newt’s homemade potions weren't enough to fight that. He ended up having to purchase ingredients and brew the potion in his room, trying his best to make a quality potion. The niffler didn’t spring back, and maybe then Newt should have given up. He called the clinic and sanctuaries and explained, but no one would take a niffler, no one would give him what he needed to treat him.   

“I’m sorry,” Leta told him, one of the larger clinic workers that Newt was good friends with. “If I thought I could slip you something on the sly, I would. But since the last time, they’ve kept an eye on me. I’m afraid I can’t help.”

“It’s ok,” Newt reassured weakly. “I’ll think of something.”

Newt was attending post-secondary education on a scholarship he had worked very hard to achieve. He lived on the savings he had made working each summer since he was fourteen and the sum his brother had presented him with upon graduation. Newt had been so flustered but Theseus insisted. With mum and dad long passed, Theseus often felt the need to be parental. Even if he was just getting by himself yet, working hard to be a good auror. Each year that money went down a bit more than it should have, creatures needing help, unexpected costs coming up. Newt intended to work hard in the summer to save up enough to afford housing and food. He kept a part-time job minding the library and a second making coffee in a shop. There was no room for another but he had just enough to make it through to the summer.

But the niffler was dying.

Newt felt terrible and he needed that money to continue his education, to have a place to live and to continue on to his dreams of being a magizoologist.  

But the niffler was dying.

It was strange, to be so scared, hands shaking even, but also so sure. A very rough time was coming for Newt, but he couldn’t resent the little creature at all as he paid the hefty sum for high-quality potions and proper treatment to let the niffler live.

“You have enough to get by right?” Tina asked him on the following Friday. She and Leta were taking Newt out. He couldn’t admit it had been days since his last proper meal. Just as he couldn’t admit to his dear friend that at the end of the month, he would lose his home. His tiny flat will be gone because he couldn’t pay the rent. It was fair enough, Newt had struggled before to pay, the family had given him more than enough chances and been patient.

“I’ll manage,” he replied lightly and Tina smiled. She was a sweet woman but also felt the world should be a certain way. If someone stepped out of line, she was right there to scold. As well-meaning as it would be, Newt couldn’t handle a scolding right then.

Leta was far more observant however and she waited until Tina was off to the bathroom to bring it up.

“How’s your niffler then?”

“Making a full recovery,” Newt assured her and her gaze was knowing. They were both in magizoology, Leta a full year ahead of him. She knew the cost of treatments and potions.

“My apartment doesn’t allow creatures, but I’ve had a few in before and pulled it off. I’m sure we can manage your lot as well.”

“Leta,” Newt hesitated, knowing he should refuse but also painfully aware he didn’t have options.

“I insist, under one condition,” she added, a devious smile lighting her face.

“What’s that?”

“Enjoy yourself tonight, after dinner we’re going out for drinks and I know the bar owner. He promised free drinks. No matter what comes, you've got people who’ll help you, so smile a bit?”

Newt managed a weak one, blinking away tears as he nodded his head. A great terrible weight in his chest let up a bit, it felt like he could take in a deep breath again and not be in danger of splitting apart.

“Thank you,” he told her and meant it deeply, wishing there were proper words to convey the depths of how much he meant it. “Thank you so much.”

Leta smiled lightly.

“You’re telling Tina,” she teased and they both broke into laughter. Newt’s heart felt bright and full. He still felt like he had failed, but it was uplifting to know he had such good friends.

 

“You’re just too soft-hearted,” Tina told him much later into the night, leaning on his shoulder and very drunk. “I love that about you, but also, you’re losing your home for a niffler!” She waved her drink to make a point and would have spilled it if the cup wasn’t already empty.

“He’s a nice niffler,” Newt defended, feeling a bit tipsy himself. “But I suppose I see your point.”

Tina nodded her head emphatically and Leta smiled across the booth at them, very amused.

“How much is it? Maybe we can pool money or something,” Tina offered, trying to apply her brilliant determination to the problem.

“No, that’s ok,” Newt hurried before she had some charity campaign going. “I’m not, it’s my own fault really. I spent that money knowing what would happen. There are people out there who need it more.”

“Besides, where are you going to find this money?” Leta snarked lightly. “You and your sister saved for ages to send you to school and my dad wouldn’t lift a finger to help me. I’m lucky I had enough jewelry to live off as it is.”

“It was nice jewelry too,” Tina sighed and Newt chuckled as her mind completely changed focus. “You looked so nice in it! Didn’t she, Newt?”

“Yes, very… sparkly.”

Leta laughed then, something soft and so very genuine. She hid behind such a stoic face since she was young, Newt adored seeing glimpses of her more open.

“Sparkly, what every girl wants to hear.”

“Well, it’s not like Newt will end up in your bed,” Tina remarked and then flushed a bright red. “I mean, not because, you know,” she stumbled over her tongue, clearly intoxicated.

“I don’t know, explain it to me,” Leta teased, tucking her chin on her palm and leaning in to focus on Tina which flustered her more.

Newt huffed out, seeing already that the two were locked on one of their silly battles to outdo the other. He was just glad that it had lost the harsh edge to it and was now just friends teasing.

“I’m going to get a drink, another,” he explained.

“Both of us too,” Leta replied without looking from Tina.

Newt nodded, making his way across the bar. It was busy but not overpacked thankfully. A calmer place in the sense that bars never really were that calm. Still, he weaved his way to the main bar and waited to be served. Since the drinks were all on Leta’s friend the owner, for some reason Newt suspected a bit underhanded because Leta was the sort to be making odd deals, the bartender wasn’t in a rush to help him.

So Newt settled on a barstool to wait.

“You seem to be having a nice night out,” someone commented and Newt glanced to his side, a bit surprised he was being spoken to.

“Thank you,” he replied. Leta had always told him to try and be a bit more polite in social places, hence the point of them. He peered at the man, clearly a bit drunk since he didn’t feel his usual meekness. It was an older, very handsome man with an amused smile and warm eyes. Very dashing.

“I think I know you,” Newt announced and the man chuckled now, looking very amused as he took a drink of something out of a glass tumbler. Fancy, Newt suspected. He looked well put-together in dark well-fitting clothing. Very handsome.

“Yes, you do,” the stranger agreed and offered nothing else.

“I feel like I watch you a great deal, but then you are very nice to look at,” Newt blinked, tongue a bit tied. “Are you a student by chance?”

The man chuckled again, leaning in to smirk at Newt.

“You are a darling drunk. I never would have suspected,” he explained and Newt focused on the words, the way the moved, all smooth and smoky. A bit different though, an accent he realized.  

“I am a bit drunk,” he admitted. “I’m celebrating the loss of my home to a niffler, I think.”

“Oh?”

“Or mourning? I’m not entirely sure. I do know that drinks are on the house tonight, so it would be silly not to get rather smashed.”

“Of course,” the handsome man agreed, seeming to be getting closer to Newt somehow. “You have somewhere to go I take it?”

“To go?” Newt glanced around, wondering why he needed to leave?

“Live, somewhere else to live,” the man explained, again seemed so amused as Newt blinked up at him.

“Oh, yes. I’m going to live on my friend’s couch, with her apartment filled with my many creatures that are not allowed in her apartment.”

“You’re a dedicated one, you’ve always seemed passionate about magical creatures.”

“They’re fantastic,” Newt smiled brightly. “We live in such an amazing world, and to share it with them makes it that much more wonderful!”

“Until they steal your house?”

“Even then,” Newt defended. “I knew when I spent the rent money what would happen, but his life was worth that to me, poor thing.”

“I’d say he’s very lucky to have you minding him,” came the warm reply, Newt leaning a bit on the bar to steady himself. That accent was rather lovely.

“American,” Newt realized and the man smirked and nodded.  

“I only know one fancy American professor.”

“Fancy, is he?”

“He thinks he is,” Newt huffed before shaking his head at his own rudeness. “He should though, he really is. Very handsome, well liked, half the students are there to ogle him, I’m told. Tina liked him lots, says he’s well decorated and educated and a retired auror who did it all. I wonder if Theseus’ heard of him. He tries to learn lots about famous aurors.”

“And who’s Theseus? A boyfriend perhaps?”

Newt wrinkled his nose at the very idea.

“My brother, very lovely, but a hugger. I imagine he would be a very clingy boyfriend, though some would like that. I never have. Liked clingy boys, I mean.”

“Newt,” Tina called and he turned to blink up at her, realizing how close he was leaning to speak with the other man. Tina looked cheerful but in a polite and guarded way that set off alarms in Newt’s liquor muddled brain. “Did you forget to get drinks?”

“I did?” Newt glanced at the bar and realized he had. “Oh dear, I think I should probably stop drinking now,” he admitted.

“I agree, come on, we’ll figure out how to head home now,” Tina invited him and Newt nodded, slipping from the chair. He glanced back at the man and he winked at Newt, seemed deeply amused still.

“Have a good night now,” he told them and Newt nodded his head.

“We will, Mr. Graves,” Tina replied as she took Newt’s arm and guided him away.

“Mr. Graves,” he mused.

“Yes, as in our teacher, Newt. You were sitting there half in his lap!”

“It was impressive,” Leta said as they reached her, she was standing now with their coats on her arm. “I said we should leave you and let you have some fun.”

“Absolutely not, Newt still has a month of classes with him! It’s against the rules.”

“Fun,” Leta repeated shamelessly and Newt had to agree, glancing back at the man and feeling a bit sad at the idea he might have gotten to touch him.

“Trust me, come morning you’ll see how right I am,” Tina insisted, and she was usually right so Newt let himself be led from the bar.

The girls called for a taxi and Newt spotted a nice bus stop just across the street.

“Are you sure? Newt, I think you should come stay with one of us,” Tina fretted and even Leta gave him a long look.

“I’m fine, I’m even beginning to sober up enough to realize I’ve shamed myself,” he assured them. “I’m not far but in the opposite way of you both, I’ll be just fine, it’s not a dangerous area.”

It really wasn’t and it was still early for many people, the restaurants and bars all lit up still. Newt thought he might walk home and sober up even. It seemed a bit too early to call it a night just yet, but he knew come morning when he had to get up for work he’d be happy for it.

A taxi pulled up and Leta tugged Tina’s arm.

“Come on, Newt’s not a child. If he says he’s fine then he will be,” she announced curtly and Tina was still a bit too drunk to really protest as she was manhandled into the vehicle abruptly. Newt blinked and watched them both, Leta waving to him and then pointing beyond him as the taxi pulled away.  

Confused, Newt glanced around and stopped short to find the handsome man stepping from the bar door, gaze catching on Newt.

Ah.

Newt wasn’t sure if Leta was a good friend or a terrible one.

“Hello again,” Mr. Graves offered to him and the cool air had helped Newt a bit. Enough to realize that this was indeed one of his professors.

“Good evening,” he managed, glancing at the bus stop and wondering if he should go right that moment or try and make polite talk. Surely Leta didn’t expect more than that? Newt was admittedly horrid at flirting and such, much less with someone very much not allowed.

“Where have your friends gone now?”

“Home, I hope. Perhaps they might stop somewhere to pick up food.”

Newt wondered if he should have gone with them. But then, he had to work in the morning and it was only a short walk from his place.

“And you?”

“I, um, the bus for me,” he explained awkwardly. “I should probably go and actually wait at the stop.”

“Nonsense, let me give you a ride home?”

“I’m fine,” Newt replied, feeling his face burn up a bit. Part of him was very much worried because this was his professor and Newt could be tossed out for even thinking about it. Another part was muttering that Newt knew him, he wasn’t going to make off with Newt and murder him. Leta knew who he went with at least, wasn’t this how casual sex worked? Mostly though, Newt was still rather intoxicated and thought the man was lovely to look at.

“I must insist, I wouldn’t feel right making you take a bus when I have a car here.”

“Weren’t you drinking?”

“A single glass is hardly anything.”

Newt glanced at the bar and wondered why the man only had a single drink and then left.

“Come on,” Mr. Graves gestured and Newt glanced at the bus stop a moment before hesitantly following the man. At worst he was a professor who was genuinely worried about a student and at best Newt would be able to say he attempted to flirt.

His car was a few streets down and very fancy looking. Newt felt increasingly more sober as they walked, and embarrassment was beginning to overtake him.

“I’m sure I could find a bus stop, you don’t need to give me a ride. I might even walk home, I’m not far.”

“Then there’s no reason to worry, I won’t be going far,” Graves insisted and held open the passenger door. Red-faced and knowing it, Newt got in, feeling very much out of his depth. Leta was the one among the three of them to date fancy men, to be given such treatment and offered lavish gifts. She knew how to speak with them, when to smile and how to flirt back smoothly.

Newt mostly fiddled with the seatbelt and gave directions as needed.

They turned down the alleyway between the houses, the area dark but Newt didn’t want to disturb the family in the house, his door was at the back anyway.

“T-thank you for the ride,” he offered, undoing his belt and hoping to escape the very embarrassing situation.

“Easy,” Graves chuckled, reaching out and dropping a hand on Newt’s knee. “I thought you were interested at the bar, but perhaps I misread?”

Newt flushed and was glad it was dark enough to hide how ridiculously red his face was at that moment.

“I… that is… you are… you’re my professor and as such, it’s not allowed.”

“So did I misread?” Graves asked again, hand moving a bit higher and Newt shifted in the lush seat. He could just imagine Tina shouting for him to get out of the car and Leta coaxing him to be daring.

“You… didn’t,” Newt admitted, turning his head a bit to watch the man lean in towards him. He wore a very nice cologne and just the right amount, Newt scenting it just before he was kissed. Graves was very thorough at kissing, taking command of it, pressing his mouth as he pleased. Newt quite liked that, not having to guess anything. He had always preferred lovers who knew what they wanted and just took it.   

Still, he broke the kiss with a gasp when the man’s hand shamelessly slid higher. He cupped Newt’s half hard cock through his pants without hesitation, bold and brazen. Newt whimpered, wishing they had more room. Graves’ mouth was on Newt’s neck now and it all felt so utterly good, it had been too long since someone had touched him like this.  

“Look at you, darling thing, so sweet,” the man rumbled in his ear and Newt bit his lip. Reaching out, he fumbled to press his hand to Graves’ thigh, wanting to return the touch.

“I’ve spent months thinking about that mouth of yours,” Graves muttered, his voice like a growl and of course Newt was turned on more. Because a handsome and dominant man was muttering in his ear and Newt was suddenly throbbing in his pants.  

“I’m t-told I use it well,” Newt managed to say, it sounded teasing almost, just a touch too questioning to really pull it off.

“I bet you do,” Graves says in a forlorn sort of way. “But you’re also ridiculously drunk, I suppose I should show some care.”

Newt whines unhappily, not wanting to stop at all, even if he is a bit tipsy still, it’s been far too long since he’s been with anyone. Embarrassingly long even. Newt never minded or at least convinced himself he didn’t, but right at that moment he felt desperate to be touched.

Graves put a hand on Newt’s cheek and kissed him again, more light and sweet now. Intending to stop this and Newt couldn’t have that. He turned his face and caught the man’s thumb on his lip, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it hungrily. He felt the man go still and that pushed Newt on, he pulled back and took two fingers into his mouth, sucking at them as his tongue curled around the digits.

“Fuck,” Graves growled, tone all low and throaty and Newt could feel it down his spine. He wasn’t good with words, but at least when it came to this, Newt knew what to do. He pulled off the fingers in his mouth slowly, lapping at the tips just before they came free with a soft wet sound.

“Can I suck you?” Newt asked, not able to look at the man but his mouth watering with the very idea of a nice cock in it. It was a bit embarrassing to realize how badly he wanted this. Even in his state, he can tell the man is warring with himself, likely wondering where the line is with some drunk. Newt hopes it’s that at least, and not Graves wondering if he wants Newt enough to let him.  

Finally, finally, a hand comes and cups Newt’s neck, warm and reassuring as it pulls him in. He nearly falls, leaning across the car seats as he shifts around so he can get his head in the man’s lap.

Newt slips a bit and ends up face first in Graves’ lap, cheek pressed to the hard line of his cock.

“Oh,” Newt muttered in a bit of awe. Pressing his face a bit more along the very thick line of the cock trapped behind the cloth.

“You don’t have to,” Graves reassured him, voice a bit more restrained and Newt wanted to laugh almost.

“I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I let you get away,” Newt confessed, fingers hurrying to pull at the man’s belt and dig out that massive cock.

Oh Merlin, he was an utter monster, the largest cock Newt had ever seen for certain. He wrapped his long fingers around it and they feel so small, the thickness of it was the best part, but that nice length was nothing to sniff at.

Newt would later blame his alcohol for the way he acted, rubbing his cheek along the length and breathing in the heady scent of it. He eagerly licked the thick drop at the head and swirled his tongue around the fat head as his hand curled around the length and stroked it. Taking in the size and admiring it, pressing little kisses along the underside and nuzzling his nose against the balls under it. He wished the man didn’t have pants restricting him.

“Fuck,” Graves hissed out, head pressed against the car seat as he stared down at Newt. “You little darling, you filthy wonderful thing.”

Newt hummed in agreement, far more focused on this wonderful cock in his face.

Licking his lips, he adjusted himself so he could move his head easier, everything a challenge in a car. Still, Newt managed to get himself so he could run the sticky tip along his lips and then ease it into his hungry mouth.  

It felt even larger on his tongue, so thick and hot as he slid it down. He only got halfway before his throat protested. Without really thinking about where he was, Newt pulled off and pushed his own hand into his mouth, gagging on fingers a few times before he could stop the reflex. Pulling out a spit coated hand he took hold of the cock again and sank down on it. It went further now, down Newt’s throat as he pushed insistently.  

“Easy, easy,” Graves told him, fingers tangling in Newt’s hair to try and slow him down. But Newt was going to have it all, he just had to. The way his mouth was straining and the seemingly endless length on his tongue was making him ridiculously turned on. Newt’s own cock was throbbing in his pants, his poor arse wishing it was being split open on this beast.

Graves hands tightened and pulled Newt off. He whined in protest as the cock fell from his lip. Newt swatted at the hands irritably.

“I can do it, s’fine, let me,” he insisted and the man over him huffed out. Rubbing his thumb on Newt's chin, smearing all the spit clinging there.   

“You’re going to make yourself sick, sweetheart,” he informed Newt, so in retaliation Newt nipped at this thumb.

“I’ve done it on my toy,” Newt told him, barely paying proper attention to his words. Normally he’d never admit something like that out loud. But he was utterly worked up and desperate for it and perhaps still a bit drunk.

“Have you?” Graves tone sounded back to that low rumble and his hand loosened in Newt’s hair. Newt hummed in agreement and parted his lips to shove that wonderful monster back down. With more care to prove himself than his own interests, Newt managed to slide down almost the whole way. It’s so thick and bloody long, Newt’s mouth and throat straining, he couldn’t breathe at all with it shoved down as it is. His head got a bit light before he pulled off and gasped in air, spit hanging off his face, but he didn’t mind as he nuzzled the length affectionately and trailed kisses on it. He stroked it lazily, watching the way the skin shifts in the weak light. Newt wanted to be in a proper room, on his knees before Graves so he could suck him properly and get a good long look.

“See?” He said, a tiny bit smug as the man chuckled and ran a hand through Newt’s hair.

“I stand corrected,” Graves muttered, sounding a bit breathless. “I’m just going to,” Newt glanced up and the man had his phone out of all things. The car was dark but the phone had a soft green light on it signalling magic and Newt heard the click of a photo being taken. He smiled up at the man, feeling a bit shy but far too gone to think with sense. Newt glanced back at Graves, more aware of him now as he slid the cock back into his mouth and enjoyed the taste of it.

He didn’t mind as the man took photos of Newt while he sucked him. Sinking back down once more, inch by slow inch. Newt took a deep breath as the cock pushed into his throat and Graves’ careful fingers touched his neck. He could feel it sinking down, Newt had held a hand there as well before, enjoying the dirty thrill. So he pulled back and nudged deeper a few times, letting the man really feel it as Newt took him deep.  

A low groan was his reward and the man shifted under him, hips rolling a bit. Newt was all too happy to keep still and let Graves work. Pressing his face close and feeling the little motions along his lips and tongue, all the way down. Newt’s eyes drifted closed as he focused on those feelings, spit escaping the corner of his mouth and those wet sounds of spit in his mouth and his little breathy inhales through his nose.

“I’m going to,” Graves warned him suddenly and Newt managed to stay down until the first hard pulse along the massive cock. He pulled back, gasping air but not pulling off. Closing his mouth around the head, he sucked hard and flicked with his tongue while taking the long spit-slicked length and jerking the man off as he came.

Thick spurts of semen filled his mouth and the bitter taste was so good to Newt just because it was utterly filthy. Because it was a man’s come filling his mouth and splattering on his tongue, he loved it, swallowing it down eagerly.

“Merlin, look at you, lovely thing.”

Newt glanced up, feeling a bit shy now as he pressed a kiss on his cock before sitting back. He wanted to be touched but wasn’t sure how to ask. Perhaps he was sobering up truly, his usual tongue-tied awkwardness returning.

Luckily, Graves seemed to know just what Newt needed. He reached out and took Newt’s arm, gently pulling him until Newt was in his lap, a bit squished between the man and steering wheel as he sat across his lap, his shoulders and head against the door.

Calloused fingers wiped his mouth, chin and cheek, spit cooling there. Graves didn’t hesitate to kiss Newt like that and he liked that immensely. Plenty of men over the years would never kiss Newt after such a filthy thing. He pressed into the touch, mouth opening quickly to suck the man’s tongue in.  

A firm hand cupped his erection and Newt whined out, breaking the kiss to moan as he bucked into the pressure.

“Darling, what a filthy darling you are,” Graves muttered warmly as his clever fingers undid Newt’s slacks and his fingers took hold of Newt.

“Oh, please,” Newt breathed, begging immediately as he pressed into the delicious feeling of a hand on him.

Even in such an awkward place, Newt could do much when he was determined, shoving his pants down to his ankles so he could spread his thighs wider. Without shame, Newt sucked on two fingers, coating them in spit before reaching down.

“Needy,” Graves muttered softly and Newt nodded, pressing two fingers into himself. He wanted to feel open, to be spread and fucked. Lust always made him a bit wild, Newt had done all sorts of shameful and brazen things when he was desperately horny.

The hand on his cock moved and Newt gasped out when he felt the man running his fingers along his rim where he was shoving his own in. Newt pulled them free and took Graves’ hand and pulled it up so he could suck three fingers nice and wet. Without needing to be asked, Graves led them back and eased one into Newt.

“More,” he requested, voice high and needy, his head on the man’s shoulder, nuzzling against the warm heat of another person.

Graves chuckled but obeyed, pushing in three slowly. Newt shoved down on them, keening out and rocking his hips desperately. He just needed, needed that spot. Just once was all he needed. He felt it when Graves curled his fingers and hit right where Newt hoped. He grabbed at his erection, jerking off furiously as he rode the fingers and whimpered out, trembling as he felt that wonderful high overtaking him. Newt cried out, muffling it on the man’s shoulder as he felt himself come finally. Spurts of semen all over his hand and stomach as Graves fingered him through it.

The aftermath came with a rush of shame. Newt’s face burning with humiliation as the lust receded and he realized all the filthy things he had just done.

“Utterly lovely,” Graves told him, reaching somewhere and coming back with a cloth to wipe Newt. A quick spell had it damp and warm as he cleaned Newt’s soiled body. “You’re amazing, darling.”

Newt pressed against him, hiding now as he trembled.

Graves was very lovely. Most men would just dump Newt and leave at that point. But Graves muttered nice things to Newt as he cleaned him up and helped him get his pants back on. He wiped Newt’s messy face and then pressed kisses to his lips.

The shame and bad feelings seemed to give way under such kind care and Newt managed a shy smile even as the man kissed him lingeringly.

“Promise me you’ll call? I won’t be able to stand it if you don’t call me afterwards, not after such an amazing time like that,” Graves said and he didn’t sound silly or forced. Newt managed a weak nod, back in the passenger seat and focused on his knees meekly now. He wasn’t used to men lingering after, wanting to talk to him once they got what they wanted.

He watched the man give a business card and write something down. Then he was fetching a small potion from a compartment as well. Newt could recognize it as a commonly sold remedy for hangovers.  

“I imagine you’ll need this,” he teased lightly and Newt knew he was likely right, he usually had bad hangovers after drinking so much. Enough to go home with someone he barely knew.  

Newt bit his lip nervously but let him slide the card and potion into Newt’s coat pocket as he leaned in to press one last kiss to Newt’s mouth.  

“Can you get inside alright?”

Newt nodded his head, opening the car door and feeling the cool night air rush in. He moved to leave but hesitated. Feeling a bit ridiculous, he leaned back in and pressed a quick kiss to the man’s cheek.

“That was lovely, Graves, thank you,” he managed to say before he slipped from the car.

“Call me Percival, darling,” he replied smoothly as Newt closed the door. Newt hurried to his apartment door and the car didn't pull away until he was stepping inside. Leaning against the door, Newt couldn’t fight a giddy smile any longer.

 

He woke to the too strong sunlight from the window, cuddled with creatures and his head utterly pounding. His alarm beeped far too loudly in the small space and he fumbled to turn the bloody thing off. Newt whined out once he had and fumbled to get up and get himself a glass of water. He was still in his coat and he recalled the potion, pulling it out. It looked exactly as it should and Newt really doubted the point of drugging him when he was alone in his apartment so he took it. The seal wasn’t even broken.

With a sigh, he sank down to lay on the cool little kitchenette floor and wait for it to work. Someone, a snuggly crup, trotted over to lay with him. Newt petted him absently as his mind went over the night, he could recall most of it. The way it felt to be touched and Professor Graves’ massive cock. Newt’s face went red but in the privacy of his home he smiled. Leta would be so impressed with him and while it was a risk, it had been so nice to be touched. Newt supposed he was more lonely than he wanted to admit. Perhaps he should let Leta and Tina finally set him up with some men.   

Thinking of the card, Newt knew that calling the man would be a horrible no-good idea. It was his professor and Newt could be kicked out of the school for such a thing. But maybe, once he wasn’t in his class, maybe then. Only a month and a half away. Newt shrugged off his coat and dug into his pocket for the card. He would have to get up and get ready for work soon and it was far too early to call but he still wanted to look at it.

Newt pulled it out and then stared when a pile of folded bills spilled out of his coat like some sort of muggle magic trick. He just kept watching them as they tumbled out and then sat on his floor, looking innocent.

It was an obscene amount of money, he knew that right away from the sheer amount and high value on them. Enough to pay his rent for half a year.  

Did he rob someone last night? Newt felt a foolish panic well up now, where did this come from? Someone would be looking and right livid to have lost it. He checked and it was actually his coat as well.

Newt pulled the business card and thought to call Professor Graves and ask him if he by chance lost a rather large sum of cash.

‘Take this as a scholarship of sorts, for the great things you’ll do one day’

The writing on the card made Newt stare some more, mouth hanging open a touch. There was no way he meant to give Newt that much, no way he intentionally gave him such a huge amount of money.

He needed to call him.

It was seven in the morning however, anyone with sense would be asleep still.

Newt looked back at the money, utterly unsure what to do.

Ultimately, the clock decided for him and Newt had to rush to dress and head out for work. A weekend job where he worked in the back of a little coffee shop. Mostly he accepted deliveries and packed everything away, if needed he would help out elsewhere as well. Although they all knew he was utterly terrible at working with customers.

The less said on that, the better.

He hid the money in the nifflers pouch, the little beast grumbling but letting him. Newt couldn’t think of a safer place to leave that much money. It was making him nervous to even think about it. At least the niffler was still recovering and spent his time sleeping or at least waddling to the food dish to eat or relieve itself in the magical litter tray Newt had set up.

Come his lunch break, Newt hurried to eat and then stepped outside to make a phone call. Fingers turning over the little card as he put the number in.

Newt was in an alleyway, nothing dangerous, just messy. A few doors down a worker from the Chinese takeaway had a cigarette.

“Hello?”

“Um, hello,” Newt replied, face flushing merely at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Newt,” Graves greeted, voice warm. Newt swore he could feel a shiver go up his spine. “I had hoped you would call, I didn’t want to pressure you however.”

“Professor Graves,” Newt breathed.

“Call me Percival, sweetheart, Percival.”

“O-okay,” Newt wished the man didn’t seem to suddenly have power over him, like a spell cast. “Yes, well. I think you made a mistake, that is.”

“Oh?”

“I believe you gave me much more money than you intended.”

He listened to the man’s deep chuckle.

“If anything I gave you less, but that was all I had on me at that moment.”

“Oh,” Newt chewed his lip. “I feel like I shouldn’t accept this, I know I shouldn’t. That’s far too much money to give away, sir.”

“Sir,” Percival repeated fondly, his tone deep and the way he said making Newt squirm.

“Can I give it back to you?”

“You may not, I won’t take it. It’s very rude to reject gift given in good faith. More so when we both know you could do well with it. You don’t actually want to lose your home, do you? If you need a new place, I know a few closer to the university that would give you a good deal.”

Newt leaned against the wall, picking at his dark uniform pants nervously. Morally, he knew he should protest but the man wasn’t wrong that Newt needed it.

“I can hear you fretting,” Percival teased softly. “Don’t. I can afford to give you this. Very easily. So take it. We’ve a month and a bit of class together yet but after that, you could repay me.”

“I don’t think I’d get that much money in such a short time.”

Percival chuckled warmly and Newt found he liked it far too much.

“I was thinking dinner, let me take you out, have fun together. Maybe you can show me your toy collection.”

“T-toy collection?” Newt didn’t have any interest in toys much less collect them. He did have a few cute stuffed creatures but they were also used to comfort creatures and so justified.

“You spoke of it last night.”

Newt thought a bit and then felt his whole face burn when he realized what the man was talking about.

“T-that’s not. I only have the o-one,” he replied.

“Hmm,” Percival sounded very amused. “And you picked the largest one you could find?”

Newt hid his face, pacing down the empty alley.

“I have to get back to work,” he finally said, not able to reply to such a bold thing. More so when it was true and Percival had no way to know it.

“Alright, have a good day,” Percival crooned and Newt chewed his lip harder.

“You too,” he managed before he hung up. Pressing his phone to his face as he sat on the stone step and tried to fight down his blush.

 

“How much!” Leta looked shocked, dropping onto her couch and taking the money from Newt to count it herself. “He gave you… all this for a blow job in a car?”

“I… is that what it was? Paying for sex?” Newt supposed that did make sense.

“What did he say it was?”

“A scholarship of sorts.”

Leta whistled, looking impressed. It was rare to see her so worked up and Newt watched her count his money once more before returning it to him.

“Not a lick of shame in him. A ‘scholarship’,” she shook her head. “I suppose you want to return it?”

“I tried, he refused. So I’ll keep it and hopefully pay some of it back at some point.”

Leta huffed out, leaning against her couch to peer at him.

“Clearly you should be paying him with sex.”

“Leta,” Newt blushed and she smirked.

“I’m just saying, he must have been very impressed. Why not use a skill you have?”

“Leta!” Newt repeated and his dear friend finally broke into a soft laugh.

“Alright, but tell me then, all about it. Every moment after the taxi left.”

Newt felt his face burn, but he told the story nonetheless. Leta was his close friend since they were children and they had always shared such intimate things. Tina they had met at university and she was a good friend already, but she wasn’t the sort to want to hear such scandalous things.

“How big?” Leta asked, measuring with her hands teasingly. Newt showed her and she gave a low sound of awe.

“Oh, you must have been on cloud nine. What? Don’t give me that look. It’s no secret you like a big cock.”

Newt stared at her a moment before bursting into embarrassed laughter, Leta following.

After a bottle of wine they curled up together, Leta’s fancy high-bred Kneazles snuggling with them in her massive bed. She kept a lovely apartment filled with fancy things, but Newt knew many of them were secondhand. That she had learned spells to make her own clothing as well. Hidden little signs of her struggle since her father cut her off from their family wealth. Leta had refused to marry some terrible man and that had been the end of her father caring about her. It was for the best, Newt thought privately. For her struggle, she seemed much happier without his terrible shadow looming over her. He had constantly made her feel like nothing, questioning her own self-worth. Now she was proving to herself each day that she was far more than her father ever thought she could be.

“Newt?”

He hummed in question, half asleep already.

“Would it be terrible if I asked to borrow some of that money?”

Newt came awake, blinking at her as she kept her eyes locked on the tv across the room. Leta was very proud but also not one to ever waste money these days. If she asked for money then she truly needed it.

“Of course,” Newt replied. “Take whatever you want.”

“Sweet boy,” she replied and Newt reached out and took her hand. Leta entwined their fingers and they watched the movie until sleep took them both.  

Newt was glad for his selfishness after that. Clearly Leta was struggling but had still been willing to take Newt in. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him as well and could focus on herself. Newt knew she was selling everything she had of high value quietly but he had no idea she was running out. He supposed a fancy bed wouldn’t fetch much in resale.

At least it had all worked out in the end.

 

“Evicted,” Newt whispered in horror.

“I’m sorry,” the witch he rented from did look sympathetic. “We’ve tried our best but your pets keep getting upstairs and now a niffler? My husband won’t stand for it. He’s tired of it all. He wants to find a new renter with a strict no creature policy.”

Newt looked around the small area he had lived in since he first arrived at school two years ago. It was plain and small but it was his home. There were creatures all over of course, sleeping in his fruit bowl and tucking in and under his bed. Bits of feathers and fur everywhere.

He couldn’t imagine it without.

“If you get rid of the niffler, you can stay until you’ve finished your classes.”

Newt blinked at the little beast, snuggled in the bread box, sorting Newt’s silverware with care.

 

“Hello?”

Newt hesitated, knowing he should hang up and call Leta.

Or Tina.

Theseus even.

“I do know this is your number, Newt, it’s late to be calling on a weekday.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

“Hush, you’ve called already. You sound upset. Are you alright, sweet?”

“I… no. I suppose not. I’m being evicted.”

“Evicted?”

“I found a niffler you see. Weeks ago now. I knew when I saw him,” Newt explained quietly, feeling a bit like he was drifting. “I knew people would only see a vermin and that the sanctuaries would refuse to help him. I spent my rent money helping him survive.”

“You’ve a respect for life,” Percival said with clear admiration and Newt smiled weakly.

“By a wonderful man's kindness and good fortune, I managed to get the money to pay my rent. But the niffler is feeling better and he went snooping upstairs. It was the last straw for the landlord. I’ve till the weekend to move.”

“That’s four bloody days.”

“They offered to let me stay longer but I refused to get rid of the niffler.”

“Newt, you’ve a tremendous heart, haven’t you?”

“A foolish one, I suspect. I should have called Leta or my brother. But… you had mentioned an apartment?”

“I did,” Percival’s assured tone was soothing and grounding. It wasn’t an apologetic tone, as if he was going to say he made it up or it was gone now. A bit of hope welled in Newt’s heart. “I can’t call them tonight but first thing tomorrow I will. When can you see it?”

“I don’t need to see it,” Newt rushed to say. “I just...I just need a home. If you think I can afford it, please ask for it. Please. I can’t… I can’t be without a home.”

“Of course, you won’t be,” something in Percival’s tone spoke to Newt of how frantic he must sound to the poor man. “If they can’t have it ready by the weekend, you can come stay with me until it is ready.”

“You wouldn’t want that.”

“Oh?”

Newt laid down, suddenly very tired. His bed was across the room and too far for him to go to. He felt drained, his fingers aching from how hard he was clutching the phone. He made them loosen a bit, trying to calm the fear in his chest. A groundless panic bit at his heels.

“I have a whole zoo, I’ve been told, Leta always insisted I need to rehome some of them.”

“Tell me about them, sweetheart, list them for me.”

Newt did so, naming all twenty-one breeds he had and how many he had of each. They were mostly smaller creatures but still, it was a large lot. Percival sounded amused, asking questions about common mistakes and myths to certain breeds and Newt answered. Laying out on his floor, his creatures came to snuggle for warmth and Newt began to feel safe once more.

 

“You didn’t have to rush,” Newt explained, feeling embarrassed for his behaviour now. Calling a man he barely knew and nearly crying on the phone with him. Newt fell asleep talking and woke to a message on his phone asking to meet Percival in his office on campus at lunch.

“Nonsense, the owners were happy to send the papers by owl this morning. The apartment has been sitting empty for months so they jumped on the chance to get a tenant.”  

“They won’t mind my creatures?”

“Not at all, I explained your area of study and they reassured me it was fine. The apartments are all individually warded so if something of yours goes wandering it won't get very far.”

Newt nodded his head, peering at the paperwork set out before him. It was vastly more in-depth than his last rental with all sorts of extra pages about things Newt barely understood. But Percival showed him a page with a paragraph about ‘pets’ and it was very uplifting. No limits or rules beyond Newt making sure nothing dangerous was left to roam free in the halls.

“Where is it?” He realized he had no idea.

Percival leaned back in his chair and motioned to his window, making Newt lean forward in the chair across the fancy desk to peer out.

“That building, with the old church bell.”

Newt blinked and stared, it was almost across from the school itself! His coffee shop job would be a fair distance to get to now but his library monitoring would be so easy to get to. His classes as well. Newt would be able to just walk and avoid the terrible morning rush of the bus, crammed into such a small space with so many people.

“Do you want it furnished?”

“Oh, yes. Everything in my place is owned by the landlord.”

“Alright, let’s get this signed then. I have a class in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, sorry,” Newt signed the papers on the line, looking around for the rental fee and finding nothing. “Um, what is the cost?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m an old friend of the owner and he agreed to wave that while you’re a student, he can write it off as a student outreach initiative.”

Newt stared.

“I… I can’t just… I work, I can pay something,” he tried to explain and the older man offered him an easy smile.

“It’s fine, save your money. Perhaps you can give up a job and focus more on your classes. The paper you turned in on magical creature law was a bit spotty.”

“What? No, the law itself is spotty. I did plenty of research for that paper.”

Percival smirked and nodded his head, pulling it out from a stack and offering it to Newt.

“Yes, but you need to explain yourself more. You’re expecting the reader to know a great deal more about magical creatures than they would. I had to look up some of these mentions and references to understand what you were saying.”

Newt scooted closer, looking at the paper intently.

“Everyone should know a bowtruckle’s house tree is always a species of wand quality wood,” he argued.

 

Newt went to his classes and once they were done Percival drove him to his rental to meet the movers. They were part of the new apartment complex service and two wizards packed and moved all of Newt’s belonging in a matter of minutes. It took him far longer to round up every creature.

Percival watched and helped when he could, coaxing the niffler out with a shiny pocket watch. If the man thought anything of Newt’s admittedly modest home, he never mentioned or showed it. He wasn’t shy to get on his knees and peer under the bed for puffskeins either. They managed to get everyone loaded up safely and Newt held the troublesome niffler on his lap for the drive. His bowtruckles clung to his coat as well, nervous with the move.   

“I’m sure we’ll find a lovely window with sunlight to put your home tree,” Newt explained to the pair. They lived on a potted tree that would manage a few years before Newt needed to find somewhere to plant it properly.

“Everything will be ok,” he reassured them and Percival smirked, dropping a hand on Newt’s knee and squeezing it.

 

The apartment was far, far, too big. Newt wandered around it, three bedrooms and a large living room and kitchen, floor to ceiling windows that showed the university grounds laid out on one side and a large park across it. It was the sort of place Leta had stayed in before she broke off with her father. The idea of how much it cost made Newt nervous.

“What if someone eats the curtain?”

“I imagine you’ll have to buy a new one,” Percival offered, looking perfectly fine with everything. The movers settling the boxes down and saying curt goodbyes before leaving them. There were keys on the table and a large fireplace with a floo network already established. Newt could literally floo to class.  

Newt looked around the fancy place once more, the niffler wiggling in his arms and staring at the endless shiny bits of decoration. Door handles and curtain holders gleaming. Newt would have to spell it all so the little beast couldn’t steal it.

“Are you sure?” Newt asked the man, looking at Percival and wondering if it was just a mix of kindness and lust or something more underhanded. He wasn’t a fool. An apartment this fancy, for free? Nonsense.  

“I am, you signed the contracts, it’s yours now.”

 

“He must have paid it upfront,” Leta surmised as she put the paperwork down. “Newt, you’re going to have to fuck this man, thoroughly.”

“I tried the day he moved me in,” he admitted, sitting back on his lush couch and watching his crup chase the murtlap around the room. “He insisted I get some rest since I’d had a trying few days.”

Leta hummed thoughtfully.

“He did mention dinner after I was done with his class.”

“Smart man, he knows it’ll be his head as much as yours if you get caught.”

“He got me an apartment,” Newt breathed, feeling a bit shocked still.

“It’s so fancy,” Tina sighed as she came down the hall. “What are you going to do with two extra bedrooms?”

“I was going to make one a study, but then I realized there’s a study off the main bedroom.”

Tina made a curious sound and turned around to go investigate.

“You could rent them out and make all sorts of money.”

“I don’t want strangers in here. Do you want to come live with me?”

“Perhaps, in the fall maybe. You should spend the summer lounging on chairs naked and inviting your older friend to visit.”

“At least clean the chairs after,” Tina reappeared. “I’m in a contract until September, after that I’ll be delighted to move in.”

Newt nodded his head, more than pleased with the idea. The apartment felt far too large and quiet for him to stay alone.

“So who is this man?” Tina asked and Newt glanced at Leta. They hadn’t mentioned everything to Tina yet. She was such a rule follower, Newt knew she would be displeased to hear he’d done what he had with a professor.

“A secret? You both do know I’m not an idiot right?”

“Of course,” Newt made room on the couch and Tina flopped down with them, both girls on either side of Newt.

“Just be careful, he’s a very powerful man outside the university as well.”

“I will be. I don’t think he has any dark intentions however.”

“Maybe he’s married,” Leta wondered.

“He’s not,” Tina replied. “I looked him up already, since the night you left Newt with him at that bar.”

“Well, share then,” Leta took her wand and tapped it, bringing over drinks and snack from the kitchen.

“Those are for the movie I thought?” Tina raised a brow

“Movies after, this is more important.”

“Is it?”

“Tina,” Newt chewed his lip and his friend chuckled.

“Alright, his record is perfect. Never been arrested or anything. Outstanding career as an auror and was lined up for something political, a high position at MACUSA.”

“And?” Leta loved a good story and this was where the two women got along best, speculation and put together rumours and secrets.

“No one knows,” Tina’s eyes were lit with intrigue. “Something happened obviously. He pulled away from MACUSA and retired as an auror very young. Took up education and started teaching of all things.”

“Oh this is good,” Leta purred. “I wonder what it was, surely someone knows.”

“I asked Queenie to see if she heard anything.”

“Really, maybe we shouldn’t?” Newt said, but he could see that gleam in their eyes already. Like he felt when he was on the trail of a new creature. Nothing would be able to stop him when he knew there was someone new nearby and they were no different.  

 

“My past?” Percival sat back in his office, chair looking amused. Newt felt a touch bad but he knew it was wiser to warn the poor man before Leta and Tina began snooping.

“I’m afraid so, they both love a mystery and this is far too perfect for them.”

“I imagine they’ll be disappointed to discover I left politics because I was bored and not anything exciting.”

“Bored?”

The man smirked.

“A bit disillusioned as well, the law falling short when it really needed not to.”

Newt nodded his head.

“Theseus says the same sort of thing.”

“The world, both no-maj and magical, are run on power over law. Working as an auror loses its shine when you come to truly understand that.”

“But aurors make a difference, without them there would be chaos.”

“True enough,” Percival agreed lightly. “I’ve noted you missed class last week but given what happened I’ve excused it. You do have to attend this last one and then come in to write the final paper.”

“I will, I missed most of my classes with the move and all, my creatures took time to settle.”

“The apartment is working out?”

“Yes, very much so. Leta and Tina intend to move in with me in the fall, there’s no reason to waste the empty rooms. Although I’m sure all of us combined couldn’t afford the rent still.”

Percival waved it away easily, peering at Newt as the office door clicked closed across from them. Newt glanced at it, the rest of the professor offices seeming to be blocked out now, the noise of the school dimming.

“I’ve been thinking,” Percival began and Newt licked his lower lip in anticipation.

“Not fair,” Percival huffed, narrowing his eyes at Newt. “To look so eager and know I can’t. I should have resisted that night but I just couldn’t at all.”

“And now?”

“And now I’m dying for it. But it would be foolish, I would manage fine but I don’t want to risk your education for something we can do in a months time.”

Newt sighed out but nodded.

“Still, I’ve found a way for you to repay me if you still wish.”

“Oh?” Newt watched the man open up a laptop, sliding on sleek glasses to read as he typed and clicked to something. When he beckoned, Newt glanced at the door before getting up and coming around the desk to look at what the man was doing. His hip bumped the chair Percival was sitting in and Newt knew he misbehaving but he couldn’t help himself.

It was a lewd site of some sort, magical in nature with pictures of attractive men peering up and batting their lashes. Newt tried to figure out what it was as Percival’s hand came to rest on his hip.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what this is,” Newt finally admitted.

“It’s called a pornographic website,” Percival explained and Newt huffed and spared him a look.

“Pretty men and women use this site. They upload pictures and videos of themselves and people then pay to see them. The site keeps a portion and the individuals keep the rest.”

Newt looked at the pictures of good-looking people, their names beside the images with little bits of information about them.

“I still don’t understand,” Newt sighed.

Percival chuckled and tugged Newt’s hip, sitting him on his lap.

“I wanted your permission to post this,” he explained and clicked off the webpage and onto his desktop. Newt watched him open a folder labelled ‘pretty’ and click a video.

It was Newt.

From that night.

Whimpering and gasping out, laid across the man’s lap. Newt swallowed and watched himself as he was touched, as he sucked his own fingers shamelessly and shoved them into himself. The camera angle was from above, cut off on Newt’s chin, just enough to show he had given a messy blowjob. Percival’s face was cut off as well, two men playing in a car but without any signifiers to show who they were.

Newt swallowed again, watching himself as he sucked the man’s fingers desperately and then moaned like a whore when Percival fingered him. Newt jerking himself off and coming across his stomach with a loud sobbing cry.  

He had completely forgotten about Percival having his phone out.

The man wordlessly clicked back and opened pictures of Newt, clearly Newt this time, sucking his cock eagerly.

“Exquisite, aren’t they?”

“W-what?”

“Gorgeous? Amazing? I’ve come more times than I want to admit looking at them.”

“You… did that… looking at this?”

“At you? Of course.” Newt felt the man’s arms wind around his middle and ease him back, Newt’s back against Percival’s chest as he rested his chin on Newt’s shoulder.

“You wonder why I’ve been so generous, but I’d happily buy you an entire block if it meant I’d get to put my hands all over you. I can’t wait to get inside you, to hear you whine. Have you fucked that toy of yours? Taken it up your pretty ass?”

Newt whined, pressing his fingers to his mouth.

“Have you?”

He nodded his head.

“Darling, little needy thing. Do you know how many people have shied away the second they’ve seen my cock? Look at you,” Percival kissed Newt’s neck and tipped his chin to look at the picture. Newt’s mouth parted wide and that fat cock down his throat. His eyes were half-lidded, he looked utterly pleased to be where he was, sucking cock. Newt felt his mouth water a bit, looking at how big that cock was and knowing it was just under him.

“I’ll keep these photos for myself, I’ve already charmed them so no one can place who you are. But the video I took care to see your identity was hidden.”

“You wanted to put it online?” Newt asked.

“I’ve a bit of a perversion for it, keeping pictures and videos. It excites me to think of other watching and wishing they could touch you but knowing I’m the only one who can.”

His hand ran up Newt’s thigh and he spread his legs without a thought.

The images were lewd and he knew he should be more upset. But he also felt the charm on them already, if they weren’t of him he’d never have recognized the man in the photos.

“I don’t think many people will like it, that video. It’s nothing special.”

Percival made an incredulous sound against Newt’s neck and he took in a sharp breath, rolling his hips on the man’s lap.

“That video will be adored, you’ll be paying your own rent in no time.”

Newt blinked, a bit distracted to the actual words, turned on and eager.

“You don’t want the money?”

Percival chuckled against Newt’s skin.

“I want you to make dirty videos, darling. I want to film you doing all sorts of lewd things. I want to see you take your toy down your pretty throat and up your ass. I want you to do this for me and make enough money for yourself so you can quit your little jobs and spend all your time spread out on my bed all summer.”

Newt shivered, pushing his arse down and rubbing against the thick cock hard against him.

Percival’s hands left his hips and moved up, cupping his chest and pulling at his nipples. Newt whimpered softly, biting his knuckles as those clever hands went down and pressed against his erection.  

“I can’t wait to get inside you,” Percival growled in his ear, voice low and rough. Newt losing his common sense as lust settled over him.

“Fuck me,” he breathed and the man under him cursed softly. Squeezing Newt’s cock through his pants.

“You’d let me too, wouldn’t you? Just bend you over my desk and pound you, leave you aching from taking me.”

“I know a spell for prep,” Newt admitted.

“What a waste that would be. Why would anyone pass up bending you over and fingering you open. You get so wild when you’re desperate for it, don’t you?”

Newt whined.

Percival undid his pants and Newt lifts so he could shove them down around his thighs. He settled his bare arse against the man’s fancy slacks and pushed down on the line of his cock. He took hold of Newt’s cock and began to stroke him, fast and hard. The sort meant to get him off quickly and Newt whimpered in disappointment, groping under him to run his fingers along that wonderfully huge cock.

“I’d rather suck you off than get off myself,” he confessed, pushing Percival’s hand away and hurrying down to his knees. Quick fingers undoing the man’s belt and zipper before he could even protest.

Newt always loved servicing men more than them servicing him. He wanted to make them feel good, wanted them to think of him later and recall how good he had been. Parting his lips, he sank down on that thick erection and felt Percival’s hands card through his hair.

“Darling thing,” the man breathed and Newt stroked what wasn’t in his mouth with one hand and cupped his balls with his other. Without booze to make him sloppy, Newt was able to suck the man off far more proficiently. Sinking down on him nice and deep without gagging at all.

The taste of him was so good, that bitter tang of salty skin and semen, maybe something as terrible as a hint of urine. The entire act so filthy in the best ways. Newt didn’t hesitate to shove his face down roughly, wanting a sore throat later.

“Easy,” the man tried but Newt ignored him, pulling up and stroking the length as he tongued the tip.

“Easy isn’t fun,” he admitted breathlessly.

“Dangerous sort,” Percival muttered fondly, petting Newt’s hair. He sank back down and worked Percival with all the skill he had. When the hands in his hair tightened, Newt kept going, gagging a bit finally as he sucked at the massive length in his mouth, banging against his throat.

Percival’s grip went tight and he yanked Newt off suddenly surprising him. He blinked up at the man who kept a hand tight in Newt’s hair and took hold of his cock, jerking it off furiously. Realizing what he was doing, Newt opened his mouth pliantly and Percival groaned out as he came, long spurts across Newt’s face. A thick gob landed in his mouth and he licked it up and savoured that dirty flavour.

He watched the man sit back, sucking in uneven breathes as he looked down at Newt. A wave of his hand brought his phone and Newt flushed but didn’t protest as the man snapped a picture of him.

He knew he really should be more wary of such a thing but something in him liked it. Liked the idea that he looked good enough that this powerful man wanted a picture of him. That he had masturbated looking at pictures of Newt from that night.

“Come up here,” he demanded and Newt went eagerly. Standing and sitting against the edge of the desk. Percival didn’t ask, just sat forward and took Newt’s cock into his mouth. The wet heat and the fact there was come all over his face undid Newt quickly. His fingers dug into the edge of the desk and he fought moans and shivered apart in record time.

He was still panting a bit as Percival sat back, wiping the corner of his mouth and audibly swallowing Newt’s semen.

“Will you let me post the video?” It was a command more than a question.

Newt couldn’t do anything but nod his head obediently.

 

It didn’t occur to him to ask for the website until later. But then Newt supposed it’s best left alone. He couldn’t see it catching much attention, he knew he’s pretty enough but the internet was an endless place of every sort of lewd thing. A uni boy being fingered wouldn’t get much attention.

Honestly, Newt was far more worried about his end of the semester. Tests and final papers cropping up everywhere as they enter the last month. He needed to maintain certain grades for his scholarship and so sex got put aside in favour of studying.

Newt also found a tiny terrified occamy and took it home and settled it in a nest. With the ability to change sizes to a level where it could do a great deal of damage, Newt was very careful. The apartment was lovely, but in the end, creatures matter more to him. There were wards in every room as well, protection charms and the like on everything. It should be fine. It was far more important to get the little dear eating than worrying about something as silly as furniture.

Through the hectic month, Percival was wonderful. Never pushing or bothering Newt but also very much aware of him. Newt sits in his class and listens to him talk, feeling a thrill every time the man meets his gaze. He was probably busy himself, ending his classes and grading papers. There was no rush between them but Newt was pleased to feel that the desire between them didn’t fade away.

He’d thought of that night in the car and that afternoon in the office plenty of times already. He dearly hoped they’ll spend the summer together, he wanted the burn of that cock in his arse.

 

Newt’s buried in school work, sitting on his floor and scrolling notes into an essay format on his coffee table. His creatures wandered about, plenty on his lap or curled up sleeping nearby. Newt should get up and feed them soon, find something to eat himself. Tina always frets and texts him often to remind him to eat well.  

He’d only forgotten to eat a few times, you'd think he was starving the way she worried.

The doorbell made him look up in surprise.

The apartment building was very closed off and had high security. There was a man in the little front entry every time Newt came or went. He would nod his head politely at New each time but never bothered him with idle chit-chat thankfully. A side effect of having a doorman meant people didn’t just come around uninvited. Newt had to put Tina and Leta down on a list so they could come up as they wished. So Newt fully expected one of them.

Newt’s a bit surprised when it’s a house elf.

“Oh, hello,” he greets, opening the door wider.

“A package arrived for you, via owl on the roof.”

“Thank you,” Newt took it, glancing at his windows. “I suppose that makes sense, it’s a busy area so owls would be rather odd to see.”

The elf nodded his head. He was wearing a uniform indicating that he’s free and employed.

“Are you paid well?” Newt asks before he can help himself. Making sure that the elf was paid well, taken care of, happy and content in his job. Once he was sure of that, he let him leave and took his package inside. It was a bit bigger than a shoe box and had a note with his name under the string tie. In the modern world, boxes were common enough but the magical community just couldn’t help but make sure to be a touch different, with a brown string tie under the plain paper wrap. Shaking his head, Newt opened the letter, it’s not Theseus writing so he wondered who had sent him what.

‘Newt,

A gift for you, so that you think of me. Looking forward to dinner.

Percival.’

Newt bit his lip, pleased as he smiled softly to himself. He opened the package curiously, letting the kneazle he took in steal the string to bat around.

Of course it was something filthy, Newt would have been disappointed with anything less. He takes out the sex toy, shaped like a cock, a nice thick one like Percival’s own. Newt can feel the magic humming within it and there’s a second card in the box. A shop of some sort, wishing him well and that he enjoy his purchase. On the back were a list of words and what they’ll make the toy do.

“Thrust,” Newt said curiously and nearly dropped the thing when it obeyed, shifting and shoving forward a bit. Feeling all sorts of excited, Newt left his essay for a bit. He fed the creatures in his care and made sure everyone was fine for a bit before he ate a hasty sandwich and headed to his bedroom with his gift.

Newt had bought his first and only toy when he was with Leta, unsurprisingly. One of the young men Newt had been sleeping with had told Newt to come around abruptly and he had rather liked him. Maybe he had thought they might even date or something equally silly. But reality returned rather harshly and Newt had been sad about it. Leta had tried to cheer him in her way, taking him to a sex shop and peering at toys with him. She had insisted he buy one to replace the fellow, one bigger than him. Newt had been old enough to know he rather liked larger men and so he had picked a nice big one. Leta had giggled but bought it and Newt was never one to let things go to waste. So he used it when he felt that urge but had no one he could call. Over the years, it had served him rather well.

Was it silly to feel fond of a sex toy?

Still, he was curious about this new one. Newt stripped down and crawled onto the oversized bed. He was still getting used to the size but it was admittedly nice that he and his creatures could all fit together at night, with room to spare even.

Putting down an old blanket for the mess, Newt settled on his back and took hold of his cock. Reaching for his wand he muttered the proper cleaning spell and then a spell for lubrication. A sudden cool slick feeling filled Newt in a way he adored. He pushed two fingers into himself, the sudden pull stinging a bit but Newt liked that feeling as well. While it would be nice to draw it all out, he did have a great deal of work to do. So once he was open enough to not hurt himself, he pushed the head of the toy against his hole. Rubbing slick all over it, he spread his thighs wider and nudged the head with more force, feeling it begin to make its way into him.

“Thrust,” he muttered and Newt whined high when it obeyed, magic propelling it forward a bit and into him. It kept going, Newt pushing the base harder so it sank into him, opened him up so nice and wide. Whimpering, Newt shoved back on the toy and his own cock bobbed against his belly.

Newt ignored it in favour of fumbling to sit up. Knees spread, he lowered himself down on the cock and gasped out when it jerked upward without warning. Newt clutched the bedding as he rode the thing. Magic kept it upright so it didn’t fall or slip away, sure and steady as it rammed up into him.

“Faster,” he cried and moaned when it obeyed so perfectly. It felt almost like a real person, thrusting furiously but changing pace a bit from time to time, adjusting like a real man would. Newt slammed himself down more, spreading his knees and sitting back so his arse slid down more. The last few inches going up into him.   

“Merlin,” he could feel it, that almost aching sensation of too much inside him. His body straining to handle it all. Newt took hold of his own cock and was done in a matter of fumbling strokes, his come splattering all over his fist and thighs.

Panting a bit, Newt sat back and left the toy in, just enjoying the feel of it as he idly licked his come off his skin. It was only a few weeks before his classes were done and Newt wondered if it would seem like too much for him to visit Percival the moment they were over.

Newt’s phone caught his attention and he used a spell to bring it from the main rooms to his bedroom. The door had to open and so the creatures he had locked out now spilled in, always curious. They never seemed to care that Newt was masturbating but it did feel a bit wrong to let them watch.

“Hello?”

“Did you get your gift?”

“I did,” Newt sighed out, rocking a bit on the cock inside him. “It’s very nice, thank you.”

“Very nice, like it was flowers and chocolates.”

“I suppose you would want the details,” he laughed. Newt was still embarrassed with this man but it was fading rapidly and when it came to sex, Newt found he could be forward. If he wasn’t he believed he would never get sex at all.

 “I’m currently sitting on it, the entire lovely thing inside me.”

“Newt,” that husky tone made him smile. “The entire thing?”

“Yes, It’s very nice. I’ve already ridden it and came, I just like the way it feels, stretching me out.”

“Filthy darling,” Percival growled and Newt’s smile threatened to hurt if he didn’t stop. He had to be more careful, not get himself all attached. Percival would eventually move on.

They all did.

Still, Newt talked the man through another round, fucking himself on the toy as Percival whispered dirty things in his ear. They both got off and Newt ended up sprawled on the bed sweat-soaked and panting.

“You are wonderfully terrible,” he muttered to the man, listening to his own harsh breathing and wishing he was there to clean up the mess.

Newt blinked as a fwooper landed on his back, pecking at his hair lightly.

“I’ve got to go,” he sighed. “My creatures need attention and I should probably do some more work.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, sweet,” Percival rumbled and Newt smiled as he hung up. Peering at the phone after, Newt hesitated a moment before shooing the bird and rolling on his back to take a few lewd photos. He wasn’t sure if they were any good but he sent them anyway.

 

The morning of his last class with Percival, Newt woke to a message asking him to stop by the man’s office before class.

Curious and a bit excited, Newt agreed.

This was different for him, having someone want him around so much. Newt was used to men his own age who were unsure. Who would press up against him in private and pretend not to know him in public. He had no genuine idea why it was that sort he drew in. Since high school however, Newt had found himself being cornered in change rooms and empty classrooms. Boys who were all rough and just pushed him against the wall and pulled at his pants. Or shoved Newt down to his knees as they got their cock out. He always went, but Newt wasn’t the sort to draw people in. He wasn’t the sort to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. So if this was all he would attract, he best make due he had always figured. Leta always fretted over it all, setting him up with nice men who were very boring. Men who wanted to do nothing but kiss and snuggle and never took the initiative to push Newt down and take.

He supposed he should worry more, about his sexually deviant nature.

But Newt liked sex and had no interest in settling.

He was only twenty-two, young yet, so perhaps Percival was the first of many much better quality lovers. The way he looked at Newt, like he wanted to devour him, always left him a bit weak-kneed. He touched him so nicely as well and called Newt sweet things as much as dirty. He wondered if the man would change at all once the class was done. If he would perhaps walk beside Newt in public, maybe put his hand on Newt’s back.

Such an odd thing to crave, but Newt wouldn’t know what to do with such a simple but sweet gesture. Percival didn’t seem the type to hold hands but he did seem the type to touch, to lay claim.

As if Newt was someone to be desired.

“Good morning,” he greeted, peering into the office as Percival looked up from papers. He smiled warmly and pulled off his reading glasses as he set down his pen.

“Come in, I wanted to discuss a few last things on your paper quickly,” he explained and Newt stepped into the office, watching as Percival gestured and the door closed itself.  

“What about it?” Newt inquired, well aware this was not about a paper.

“I’m just a bit curious you see. I feel like I’m being teased,” Percival explained, picking up his phone. “What else could this be? But some cruel soul tempting me?”

Newt came closer to peer down at the phone, his pictures on the screen. Newt’s body with his own come splattered on his skin and his new toy halfway inside him still.

“I think they wanted to thank you, to show you how well-liked your g-gift was,” Newt explained and the man snorted.

“This is a blatant temptation,” Percival insisted, pushing his chair back and getting up. Newt stayed where he was on the other side of the desk but felt desire begin to stir in his stomach.

“I have your class in ten minutes,” Newt reminded.

“It’s just to go over the class again, any questions you have, you can ask me later,” Percival told him, reaching a hand to take Newt’s hip and then spin him away. Newt blinked, startled as he was unceremoniously bent over the desk, arse up and head down.

“You need a lesson in teasing,” he said simply as he yanked Newt’s pants and down ran a hand over his bare arse. Newt expected a spanking, bracing for it even, so the cold fingers made him jerk. Slicked with something, Percival eased two in, going slowly but steadily. Newt pressed his face into his hands and moaned out.

“Please fuck me,” he breathed and the man over him chuckled.

“In ten minutes? I’d never waste such a wonderful experience with time limits.”

Newt blinked, confused.

Percival took his fingers out and something else replaced them quickly, cool and heavy feeling. An object sinking into Newt’s hole.

Before he could even really react, Newt’s pants were pulled back up and done up proper, Percival straightening Newt’s shirt.

“I expect you to pay close attention this last class, take notes so you can do well,” Percival told him, guiding Newt to the door and sending him into the hall.

“Hurry along now, you’ll be late.”

Newt swallowed weakly and stumbled away.

 

Whatever was in him was… moving. Throbbing and pulsing inside him. Growing larger and then fading back. It kept hitting him right where he couldn’t stand it. His knees jerking multiple times during the class. He tried to take notes but they were sloppy and trailed off.

“Are you ok?” Tina leaned in and peered at Newt with a worried gaze. “Newt you look like you have a fever,” she worried.

He swallowed weakly, a rather strong pulse making him shiver.

“Is everything alright?” Percival called, pausing in his lecture. He had the entire class listening as well, a mix of amusement and important information. He was a good talker and could weave the class material into such interesting tales.

“I think Newt is ill,” Tina said without hesitation, “Maybe he should go home.”

Newt tried to shake his head but another hard pulse wracked his body. Classmates were staring at him, red-faced with sweat trickling down his face.

“Very well, you do look off, Scamander. I’m assuming Goldstein will take notes for the both of you?”

Tina nodded, glancing at Newt with worry as he gathered his books up and stood to leave. Newt very carefully carried his coat and bookbag in front of him to hide any indication he was erect.  His legs felt treacherously weak but he made it to the door, Percival nodded at him as he left. He looked the picture of reserved concern, but there was glint to his eyes that Newt just knew was wicked.

He took the floo home and stumbled into his living room, dropping his books as his creatures jumped out of the way. Newt leaned against the back of his couch and undid his pants hurriedly. The thing in him was pulsing steadily now, humming and moving and Newt curled his fingers around his erection. It only took a few strokes and he was whining as he came, making a mess on the couch as he panted and shivered apart. It always felt like he was coming undone so fast when Percival was involved.

Newt slumped onto the couch like that, pants around his thighs.

“What is that man doing to me,” he sighed out, his crup having no answers but licking his nose anyway.

Newt took a shower to clean the sweat off his skin and very gently extracted the toy from his overstimulated hole. It was a heavy little thing painted to look gold with shining jewels at the end that remained outside his body. He’d seen such things before. But this one looked rather fancy, the large plug that was inside him still changing its shape and vibrating as it pleased.

It felt like a waste and Newt had no idea how to turn it off so he hesitated and then pushed it back in. Once it settled he huffed as his body reacted to it pressing and pushing. Newt managed a more sedate go in the shower, watching his seed run down the drain.

He curled up in bed and managed a third round as well, rutting into the bed as he clutched a pillow and let the terrible thing in him work away.

And then it went still, stopping right when he was about to get off.

Newt gave a sound of frustration and realized he could hear his phone ringing.

Pulling his blanket with him like a child, Newt went and fetched it from his discard bookbag by the floo.

“How was that?”

“You’re a terrible man, is class done?”

“Yes, you’ve about a minute before Tina descends on you with flu remedies.”

“Terrible man,” Newt insisted. “Shall I return your toy?”

“It’s yours, I had it made just for you. I’m in control of it, of course, I’ll let you know when to wear it again.”

“Terrible man,” Newt breathed and Percival sounded so charming as he chuckled.

 

Newt hadn’t been so glad to finish a class before, writing his final paper quickly, well aware of Percival at the front reading a book idly. He seemed so calm and in no rush amongst so many students quietly panicking. It’s not an easy final to write but Newt wasn’t the sort to slack in any class and so he knew enough. The magical law and creatures class was required by both students in magizoology and aspiring aurors and the various departments in the ministry. So it was a rather mixed class, some students clearly doing better as others look a bit frantic.  

Newt finished the paper and took it to Percival, setting it on his desk.

“Thank you for your class, sir,” he offered, watching the way the man’s eyes lit on the ‘sir’.

“It was all my pleasure,” Percival replied smoothly. “Check your email afterwards for a list of books and resources I would suggest you look into to further your education on magical creatures and the laws.”

Newt nodded and left the class, sitting in the hallway to wait for Tina.

Curious, he opened his email and found two from the man. One an official professor tone sent to all students with the aforementioned list of resources for them to look into, divided by which major they were taking thoughtfully.

The second was from a private address and Newt just knew exactly who it had to be. He opened it up and found two links, one was a direct deposit form and the second a link to a website. Newt knew immediately what it was and he picked the direct deposit first.   

Newt stared at the amount and then stared some more.

The bench under him felt like it was sliding to the one side a bit.

Newt went back and clicked the link to website and found his video. There was a little bio about him being an aspiring student with a love for large cock. Newt fought a wild laugh at the sheer audacity of it. He didn’t dare play the video in the university but instead looked at the hit counter and stared a bit more, the price to watch the full video beside it outrageously high.

And yet people had bought it. Enough to pay his old rent for months and months. Enough to rival what Percival had slipped into his pocket.

“Are you ready?” Tina asked and Newt jerked, closing the pages on his phone and slipping it into his coat pocket.

“How do you think you did?” He asked her and they talked of finals while Newt’s phone felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket.

 

“Newt, this is wild, I don’t even know what to say,” Leta announced, but she looked terribly pleased and proud. “My little budding porn star.”

Tina groaned out, face buried in the couch cushion in embarrassment.

“Newt, you let him take video and then post it onto a website!”

“You can’t see my face,” he defended weakly. They were deep into their cups, celebrating the end of the semester. Newt tipsy enough to spill his secret.

“Oh Merlin, Newt! Is this really the amount?” Leta hissed out, leaning on him and staring at his bank account on his phone. “Newt, not only are you a porn star, you’re gifted!”

“What, let me see,” Tina peered with them, staring at the sheer amount of money. Newt would be set for the rest of his education without working if he wanted.

“Newt, this is so morally wrong and all sorts of wicked sin. But…” Tina hesitated. “That is a lot of money,” she breathed and Leta laughed in delight that even Tina admitted it.

“To Newt!” She called and Tina lifted her glass willingly. “May all his entrepreneur projects and sugar daddy professor keep bringing him wealth.”

The three of them collapsed into giggles, Newt feeling a bit disconnected from the world, settled in this fancy apartment with all the money in his bank account. Mere months ago he was buying food about to expire for the lower price and now he was trying new fancy cheese types. His creatures all eating fine organic meats and having special vitamins and supplements he hadn’t been able to ever afford before.

 

The next week marked the official end of all classes, with grades being delivered. Newt received the grades he needed to keep his scholarship and a high grade from Percival for his ‘exceptional work’. Newt felt it was a bit because of all the sex and such but also, he had really tried his best to learn the material and prove he was capable to the man.

On Friday he was lying on his bed and considering calling the man when the door knocked. Newt jumped up and was a bit disappointed to find only Wooly the delivery elf. He knew Percival was likely very busy with his grading but he was still so eager to see him.

Newt put the large box on the kitchen counter and fetched an apple to eat as he opened it all up.

It was a very nice looking suit.

Newt pulled it out and inspected it curiously. He didn’t even know his own size for such things but when he slipped on the coat, it fit perfectly. Suspiciously so.

Newt picked up his phone and dialled before he could second-guess himself.

“Have you somehow figured out my clothing size through groping me?”

“Perhaps,” Percival replied in that low amused tone. “Perhaps your closet sent me your size.”

Newt blinked.

“Is that why that measuring tape attacked me when I first opened it way back then? What else in this apartment is doing your bidding?”

Percival laughed out loud then.

“Nothing. I only requested that information.”

“So nothing is spying on me for you?”

“Would you like something to?”

“Maybe,” Newt supposed, settling down on a chair to peer at the suit. “I find I’m not very sensible when it comes to you. The idea of you watching me sleep is oddly exciting.”

“I do enjoy it thoroughly as well. Do you like the suit? I can have something else made up.”

“It’s lovely,” Newt reassured him. “Why a suit?”

“For dinner, love, remember?”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed?”

“I was hoping dinner would be in an apartment, followed immediately by sex. Perhaps dinner itself was code for sex.”

Newt listened to the man’s warm laugh with a fond smile.

“You make a good argument. But I’ve booked a restaurant tonight already.”

“Tonight?” Newt looked to the clock, it was four pm already.

“I’ll be there at seven.”

“Alright,” he agreed, peering at the suit again and then trying to calculate how long it would take him to feed everyone for the night and then shower and dress.

 

“Just a moment!” Newt called to his door as he stumbled, slipping into shoes as he hurried to open it on the second round of knocking.

“Sorry,” he greeted. “I wanted everyone fed and settled in before I got ready,” he admitted and Percival didn’t seem bothered at all. He stepped into the house and looked around, taking in the creatures on every soft surface. At least nothing had been damaged beyond repair so far.

“No rush,” Percival soothed. “I had something for you as well.”

Newt watched the man produce a little box and he eyed it warily.

“I have a suspicion that there are few things this could be,” Newt announced and the man smiled at him, holding it out to Newt. Taking it, Newt undid the ribbon and pulled the cover off, peering at the pretty trinket. It was all gleaming crystal, shaped like a bumpy ‘l’ that just cried of something that was going inside him.

“You did want dinner to mean sex,” Percival teased him taking the toy and turning Newt to face the wall beside the door. Red faced, he let the man undo his pants and push them and his underthings down. Newt leaned against the wall and managed not to gasp out when wet fingers rubbed at him. He wasn’t even sure where Percival got the lubrication, only that he sank two fingers into Newt and slicked him up before pulling them free. The new toy pressed in, it felt cool and heavy like the plug, sliding into place so that it hit Newt’s prostate and made him whine. Percival chuckled and kissed Newt’s ear lightly before tugging his pants back up and redoing them.

Newt pushed off the wall and nearly fell when he felt the jolt run through him. The toy was pushing right there and every time he moved, Newt felt it rubbing.

“I cannot go out like this,” he said and Percival just chuckled at him, taking Newt’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

 

Somehow, Newt ended up in a high-end restaurant, people wearing fancy clothing and jewelry all around them as they sat at a little table off to the side. It was small and Newt was seated beside Percival rather than across, which allowed the man to drop a hand to Newt’s knee as he pleased.

“Monster,” Newt muttered, trying not to spill a spoonful of soup.

“Hush, eat your food,” he teased him, looking so charming as he smirked at Newt.

“I wanted to post another video, I had been meaning to mention it to you.”

“I’m not entirely sure how that first one made so much, are you sure you won’t take some of it?”

“Positive,” Percival repeated, not for the first time that night.

“Here,” he held up his phone for Newt to look. They were off in a private corner, with glass windows of a garden around them, the noise from the main rooms seeming a bit distanced. Newt rather liked it a great deal.

He watched the video play, Percival’s office Newt knew right away, watching himself get on his knees and suck the man off desperately. Red-faced, Newt leaned in and jolted at the pleasure making his foot jerk. Ignoring Percival’s smirk, Newt watched the video, mouth watering for the man’s cock all over again. The angle was taken with the window behind them, casting dark shadows. While what Newt was doing was obvious, his face was still obscured enough to hide his identity.

“How do you do that, get the perfect angle?”

“A spell actually. I used plenty to obscure myself as an auror. I’ve found that plenty carries over into a teaching life.”

“A teacher needs to hide?” Newt glanced at the video as it finished. He felt like he would react more but he was already worked up and plenty desperate with the toy in him. Percival was just teasing at this point.

“I like teaching but I don’t enjoy families coming up and trying to bribe me to pass their idiot child. Or students coming to harass me in my personal time about extended deadlines. I’ve an email for a reason.”

Newt hadn’t thought of that, peering at the man curiously.

“I’d have thought you’d learned it from years of making dirty videos,” Newt admitted, trying to be teasing but not quite hitting the mark. Something in him a bit sad to think of all the people before him and all those that would come after.

“Actually, this is a new sort of sin for me. I just wanted to keep a memento of you from the first night. And then I found myself utterly fixated.” Percival swiped his phone and he had a whole folder of Newt, various pictures taken without him realizing it. Most sexual but a surprising amount of Newt sitting in the office or in the class. Perhaps it should have been a touch unsettling but Newt just found himself fond.

“How is everything, gentlemen?” the waiter appeared and Newt sat away from Percival a bit. He was certain that this stranger was well aware they were up to some sort of sexual game, Newt had actually whimpered more than once. But he kept a professional mask on and served them their meal without batting an eyelash.

“We’ll have dessert, something sweet,” Percival announced. There were no menus, a set dinner by a fancy chef that was truly delicious. So Newt just went along with it, happy to be with the other man and eager to go home and ride him.

Percival’s eyes fell on him as if he heard the thought and he gave Newt such a charming grin. It was hard not to be swept in by it. This would hurt a great deal, Newt thought bittersweetly, when Percival tired of him. But for now he intended to enjoy everything he could.

 

They arrived home in record time, Newt’s hand on the man’s thigh the whole time. Rubbing hungrily as he whined and pushed back on the toy inside him. Rolling his hips in the passenger seat like a filthy thing.  

“Temptation,” Percival muttered, eyes on the road as he wove them through traffic.

“Can I suck you off?”

“I’d crash us, we’re not far.”

Newt grumbled, wanting it now after a month of waiting for it. He wanted this man over him, fucking Newt and splitting him open on that massive cock. Lust making him rub his thighs together. He undid his belt and pants, shoving them down and licking his fingers.

“Newt,” Percival growled but he ignored him. Getting three fingers good and wet Newt pushed them between his thighs, spreading them in the confines of the car. He tipped his hips so he could push two in alongside the toy.  

Newt moaned out, dropping his head against the headrest. Everything felt desperate and he supposed he’d drank a fair amount of fine wine tonight.  

“Stop it,” the man across from him commanded but Newt paid him no heed, wanting to get himself opened up so he could be fucked right away.

“Waited too long,” he complained. “Want it now,” he breathed.

“Filthy little tart. Merlin, you’re going to get us killed.”

Newt hummed in agreement, feeling the car accelerate as Percival pushed the speed limit.

 

His apartment was up on the highest floor and it felt so far now, the elevator taking them up as Percival crowded Newt into a corner and kissed him senseless. Newt blinked at the soft ‘ding’ but the light wasn’t on his floor. The elevator opened and a woman stepped on, looking scandalized. Newt flushed in embarrassment but Percival didn't even pause in kissing Newt’s neck. Nipping at it just hard enough to make him jump. Newt pushed at the man and he was the one ignoring now, kissing and licking Newt’s neck as he pleased while a woman watched from the corner of her eye.

When they arrived at his floor Percival, pulled back, running a hand through his mussed hair and offering the poor woman a charming smile before taking Newt’s hand and guiding him down the hall. His fingers were warm against Newt’s as he hurried him to his apartment door, eyes dark and intent. It didn’t feel like others however, as if Percival was trying to hide Newt. It felt far more like he was just that eager.

Newt didn’t bother with lights, kicking off his shoes and keeping a grip on Percival’s coat as he led him straight to his bedroom. The man chuckled but followed Newt.

“Take this terrible thing out,” he pled, flopping onto his bed and pushing at his pants. He took hold of his cock, needing to come quickly to take the edge off a bit. Percival caught his hands and pinned them above his head, making Newt huff out in utter frustration.

“You get so adorably pushy when you’re liquored.”

“Want it,” Newt whined and the older man over him smirked so wickedly.

“Trust me, you’re going to get it.”

Something unseen held Newts wrist above his head, pinning him on his back as Percival straighten up and looked down at Newt. Pulling at his tie and sliding it free lazily. He fingers waved and Newt’s own clothing slipped off his body leaving him bare and laid out.

“You've no real idea how long I’ve waited for this, darling, it feels like decades,” he explained as he undid his vest and slipped it off. Taking off his cufflinks and undoing the button of each sleeve. He made a sweeping gesture with two fingers and Newt squirmed on the bed, feeling the toy inside him come to life. Biting his lip, he sobbed out, his body already far too overstimulated to handle more teasing. He’d just spent a night out in a expensive restaurant with an erection and now Percival seemed determined to break Newt.  

He undid each shirt button and Newt wanted to howl, hips jerking and rolling as the man above him watched with amusement. He paused and lifted fingers once more, Newt had yet to see him use a wand. Tina had said he was known for skilled wandless magic. Percival’s phone floated over them, camera clicking as Newt wiggled on the bed, trying to escape the stimulation inside him.

“Please, I can’t, I can’t,” he begged, pulling at his wrists and wanting the terrible thing out of him.

“We both know you can,” Percival muttered, looking around the room. “Where do you keep your toys?”

“S-second drawer on the nightstand,” Newt replied, staring at the man. Percival had his shirt undone and his chest was on display, smooth skin with scars along it, marks from years as an auror, Newt realized. Theseus was getting a few of his own already. It meant Percival had been out hunting dark wizards often, taking chances and fighting in person.

Newt had no real reason for why that excited him so much. Knowing Percival used to run down bad men and personally bring them in.

His sex toys came to the bedside and Newt spread his thighs wide when Percival reached to pull the crystal toy from him finally. Newt’s cock was aching, ready to come with barely a touch. Percival, the cruel man, ignored it and picked up the fake cock, leading it to Newt’s hole. He paused and breathed a soft incantation, Newt feeling his body shiver with magic, lubrication rushing into him, more than enough, far more, so it was dripping from him, slightly warm and reminding Newt of men coming in him.

“I want to lock you up,” Percival mused, tone so low and Newt trembled in answer, lust making everything so much more. “Here I mean, something so you can’t finish.” He ran his fingers along Newt’s cock, a teasing touch.

Newt sobbed out, shaking his head.

“I want to see you a proper mess, fucked out, sweat and come-slicked, little cock straining.” Percival cupped his balls and squeezed tightly making Newt cry out.   

“My lovely darling,” Percival crooned.

Newt cried out loudly when the toy suddenly lunged into him, not far but without warning, enough to startle him.

“Oh god,” he gasped out. Hips pumping, wanting more as the toy teased him, not even going in halfway.

“What do you want?” Percival asked, watching Newt so calmly, his gaze so dark and piercing on him. Like he was a beast about to devour him.

“F-fuck me,” Newt sobbed out.

“Tell me, sweetheart. My lovely darling, how do you want it?”

“Be…” Newt hesitated and the man leaned in, waiting. “Be brutal.”

“You wicked thing, sinful little delight,” Percival muttered undoing his belt and Newt swallowed as the man wrapped it around his neck.

“I’m going to ruin you,” he promised and Newt whimpered. “Tell me to stop if you need it.”

Newt trembled, the toy disappearing as Percival undid his pants and pulled his cock free, thick and so massive. Newt ached to feel the burn of it pushing into him. The belt around his neck pulled, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to jolt him and make him scramble to follow it, his hands still bound above him. Newt managed to pull himself to the edge of the bed more.

Percival pushed Newt’s one thigh up, making him spread his leg awkwardly as the man slapped his hole with the head of his cock.

“Beg me,” he said so politely and Newt wanted to cry.

“Please, please, Percival. Please fuck me, please,” he gasped out, the belt getting a bit tight on his neck as he babbled. He could feel each time the man’s erection kissed his hole and then pulled away. Percival rubbing the tip through the mess of lubrication there.

“You really want this, sweet?”

“Yes, please, please.”

“Will you do whatever I want?”

“Yes,” Newt sobbed.     

“What if I want to make a video and post it for the world to see? Of you getting fucked? What if I want to keep you for myself for as long as you live?”

“Anything,” Newt gasped. “Anything you want.”

“My darling,” Percival said, leaning down to kiss Newt sweetly before pulling back a bit and finally, finally, ramming into Newt. He arched off the bed, gasping out, a high sound in his throat as Percival kept pushing, putting his weight on Newt and forcing him down against the bed tightly.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he growled and Newt shivered.

“You, you,” he replied immediately and he felt Percival smirk against his shoulder. His teeth sank in, not breaking the skin but making Newt cry out. Percival pushed in deeper at the same time, sinking so much into him.

It felt like he should split, such a fat thing being rammed into him. Newt could feel his body straining to take it, he could feel his stomach protesting as the man bottomed out in him, the whole monster inside Newt’s body. He didn’t know why he loved that ache so much, the burn of being barely able to handle the girth. Newt shivered as Percival pulled back slowly, letting him feel every inch of it, trying to pull him inside out.

Percival put a hand on Newt’s hip to control them, pushing hard and pinning him to the bed roughly. The sound he made, a low throaty growl, it sounded like a beast and Newt’s heart skipped a beat and his cock throbbed.

Just as he promised, Percival was brutal. His hands gripped Newt too hard and his hips pounded without letting Newt adjust. The belt on his neck tugs, not always tight but pulled just enough to remind Newt it's there. Percival was biting at Newts shoulder as he fucked him. Teeth nipping hard and the little sudden jerks of pain made Newt gasp out. There were lights flashing behind his eyelids each time Percival bites him, every time he lunged the entire length into Newt.

“Please,” Newt slurred, so bloody lost in lust but his cock needed attention, he needed something, anything, and he would be done.

Percival licked his ear, tongue running up lazily as he hips pummeled into Newt.

“Try to come without it,” he muttered and Newt whined.

“I can’t,” he whimpered.

Percival sat up, lifting Newt’s hips to a new angle and pressing his large cock into Newt. Pushing in and shifting until Newt’s body jolted.

“Right there?” He teased and Newt sobbed as he began to move, dragging his cock against that spot in Newt. Too much after hours of teasing. His own cock was throbbing and aching so much. Newt yanked at the bonds on his hands and his body writhed. Percival picked up his pace and slid into Newt with wet motions, soft lewd sounds each time he entered, so much lubrication in Newt, dripping out steadily and making a mess of him.

“Come on darling, show me,” Percival commanded and Newt bit his lip and shook his head, unable to finish.

“I need, I need,” he struggled to think of it, to know. Percival’s cock dragging over his prostate without let up. The pleasure was dizzying and Newt couldn’t focus. He whined out, voice so embarrassingly high as Percival just kept fucking him. Fucking Newt like he owned him, as if it was his right.

Maybe it was, he paid for everything around him, Newt his high priced whore.

Such a terrible thought and it was what made Newt come.

Gasping out and straining as Percival fucked him through it, pumping steady as Newt’s cock twitched on his belly and spilled.

“That's it, fuck, see darling, I knew you could, sweetheart,” Percival’s voice was strained and his breath coming faster as he thrusting lost its rhythm. His fingers digging into Newt’s hips painfully as he growled out. He slammed deep, once, twice and then gasped out, tension draining slowly as he shuddered over Newt.

Percival leaned over him, catching his weight on his forearm above Newt as he undid the belt on his neck and pulled it off. He pressed a sweet kiss to Newt’s neck and then rolled them, his cock coming free as they moved. Newt laid on his side facing the man, still shivering as Percival’s hand ran over him, gentle now.

“We should shower,” he grumbled after a bit and Newt shook his head, pushing his face into the sweat-soaked bedding.

“You can’t make me,” he mumbled and the other man chuckled softly, gentle fingers running along Newt’s face. He glanced at the man as Percival leaned in to press another sweet kiss to Newt’s brow.

He wasn’t used to this, all these nice touches after such wicked sex. Usually the man was tripping over himself to leave.

“Come on then,” Percival sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head. Newt was caught but the beauty of it, his muscle on his back rippling, skin shifting and old scars gleaming. Percival was so utterly handsome it wasn’t fair at all. Even that softness about his waist was perfect. He was very fit for a older man, so much muscle still present for someone who taught all day.

“Shower,” Percival commanded and Newt made an unhappy sound. When the man stood up from the bed, Newt tried to crawl up higher and get under the covers. He doubted his legs would hold him for a shower. A quick cleaning spell would do.

Percival’s hand closed on Newt’s ankle and he made a surprised sound before the man yanked him back, dragging Newt to the edge of the bed.

He squirmed, trying to pull free but the grip was firm and refused to let him escape.

“No,” Newt whined out, but Percival ignored him, gathering Newt up and forcing him off the bed and towards the bathroom.

“Come on, lazy thing, a hot shower will keep you from aching tomorrow.”

 

Percival surprised Newt by staying the night, without even asking, he just followed Newt to the bedroom after. Towelling Newt’s hair off and putting him to bed before following. He muttered a spell and the bedding was all fresh and clean once more, welcoming Newt as he slid in naked. He was used to something but didn’t mind the nudity.

His mind wanted to puzzle over Percival staying but Newt was well fucked and ready to sleep. Yawning and muttering a low ‘goodnight’ before he closed his eyes. He felt Percival’s hand in his hair, petting gently and the feeling followed him into sleep.

Newt woke first.

The sunlight gleamed into the room picturesquely and the entire bed was covered in creatures. Percival still fast asleep, laying on his stomach with a pillow mashed to his face. The niffler curled on in the small of his back adorably.

Newt’s heart ached a bit, fighting a soft smile as he watched the man sleep. He hadn’t thought about the dangers of this. It had been so long since Newt’s heart wanted more than what it would get. But he laid there and suddenly wished he could wake every day to such a sight. The feeling of the bed warmed by the creatures and with this wonderful man beside him.

“What is on me?” Percival asked without opening his eyes and Newt fought a laugh, blinking tears away and pushing sad thoughts away.

“A niffler, he looks very cozy.”

“Freeloading heat stealer,” Percival slid open an eye, taking in Newt and the crowded bed.

“Of course they sleep with you, snuggled close, just like I pictured.”

“I suppose I should set boundaries,” Newt mused.

“Hush. They're fine. Although I’m curious how you don’t have shit all over the floors.”

“They’re all trained, they know very well that there are litter boxes for such.”

“You trained a niffler?”

“He caught on almost immediately.”

“Tell me,” Percival woke up more stretching with care not to dislodge anyone on the bed. “How did you come to love creatures so much?”

Newt blinked, thinking of the usual line, he had always just loved them.

Percival peered at him so calmly though, waiting and Newt felt the truth bubbling up. Something about this man felt safe, that he would take the truth and guard it well. Such a silly thought but Newt couldn’t help but tell him the truth.

“It scared me a great deal, when I thought I might be without a home,” Newt confessed, picking at the sheets.

“Yes, I noticed,” Percival replied without any sort of judgment.

“When I was young, five or so, my parents passed away suddenly and for a short time, me and Theseus had no home. My parents rented and they passed owing money. Everything that wasn’t our personal items was taken away to try and pay that debt.”

Percival’s hand reached out and cupped Newt’s face, making him reach up and touch the man’s wrist.

“I was just old enough to understand what it meant. Sitting in a park with backpacks of clothing, Theseus trying to hide that he was crying from me. It’s a very vivid and abhorrent memory.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Percival rumbled and Newt pressed his face into the man’s warm hand, feeling his calloused skin across his bottom lip.

“Theseus found a shelter and a job not long after, we managed just fine. Professors from Theseus’ school gathered funds to help us as well once they heard. It was just a handful of days, a week maybe.”

“It was enough, you’re allowed to have bad memories.”

Newt nodded.

“Anyway, when we were in the park, I found a little beast trying to get into my pack for warmth. He was this little dragon-like reptile, half-starved and injured. I couldn’t control anything at that moment but I could help him. I bandaged his leg for him and carried him under my shirt and coat so he was warm. He stayed with us in the shelter and I shared my food.”

Newt smiled at the fond memory, the miniature dragon all he had in those bleak and scary days. Theseus being so worried for them and what would come.

“He must have been under a spell, somehow lost in a vast city as he was. Perhaps a pet that escaped. I carried him with us and when we headed off to Hogwarts for a bit I let him go out in their forest when it was clear he wanted to go. I cried, so upset to lose him but also so proud to have helped. I helped him, a little whining boy, helped someone.”

“Darling,” Percival breathed and Newt smiled.

“I never forgot it and the next day I found a hurt bowtruckle and it just never stopped. I wanted to help in some way and I could help them. I couldn't help Theseus or my parents but I could help them. I can recall thinking that, very clearly. That I could help them and so I would.”

“I’m almost positive you’re not real, such a sweet creature like you,” Percival rumbled, shifting on the bed, the niffler squawking and rolling to the side as he moved over to press a kiss on Newt’s cheek, somehow that touch far more intimate to Newt than last night.

“I do adore you,” he told Newt and he felt his heart pound in reply, ducking his face away, so shy in the face of such affection.

“Come on, let’s go find breakfast.”

Newt laughed when the creatures all woke at once, Percival saying the keyword without knowing it, everyone awake and hungry at once. He looked bewildered and Newt just knew his heart was going to be destroyed by him one day.

 

Percival made another video of Newt that night, squirming on the bed and sobbing, arching up and coming untouched. They watch it over breakfast and Newt agreed to let the man post it and the office video as well. The crup ate her food quickly and then paced the apartment, leash in her mouth.

Newt supposed he should name her since he doubted he’ll be letting her leave. They're a domesticated breed and she does well helping him look after other injured creatures.

Percival came for a walk with them, a hand on Newt’s back as they made their way through the park. Summer was settling in and it’s lovely out as they stroll.

“Do you miss America?” Newt asked, wondering if Britain was very different.

“Not as much as I thought I might,” Percival mused. “I travelled a lot throughout my life so nowhere ever felt like home.”

“And now? Has this land grown on you?” he tried to tease.

“Some aspects,” Percival replied giving Newt a long look that made him swallow and look away.

 

Percival… dated Newt.

There was no other way to say it. He kept visiting Newt, taking him out to dinner or to plays or events. Buying Newt clothing to fit in and sending him scandalous sex toys. They had plenty of sex of course but Percival kept wanting to take Newt out places. He never shied away from him ever, never dropped his hand off Newt’s hip when people saw them. Even when professors from the school realized Newt was a student. Newt wasn’t sure what to think of that. Percival being so calm and at ease as other teachers eyed them both.

“We could get in trouble,” Newt worried a bit.

“They’ve no proof,” Percival replied, walking with that claiming hand on Newt’s hip. They were at a museum opening, Newt interested in the new creature exhibit. “I’m not your teacher anymore and I had another professor give your final paper a look over. No one can claim anything, all they can do is glare in jealousy.”

Newt glanced at the man watching them and wondered if it was envy, Percival certainly was worth it.

“You think he likes you?”

Percival rumbled in laughter, leaning in to kiss Newt on the corner of his mouth.

“You darling, he wants you, this gorgeous young man with such sweet looks, wide eyes and pretty mouth that just begs to have a cock in it.”

Newt flushed, glancing around but no one seemed to hear them, standing close together and away from others in the fancy room.

“I do like having it full,” he replied, pleased when his voice sounded sweet and didn’t break on the dirty words in such an open place. Percival’s hand on his hip squeezed and Newt smiled at him.

“Tease, tempting me.”

Newt fought a smile, looking at the man with his amused looks and charming grin.

There was a balcony off the fancy building and Newt was happy to be led out onto it, taking in the night air. There was a garden laid out with people wandering through it.

“Shall we?” Percival invited and Newt nodded. They’d seen the new hippocampus exhibit already so Newt was willing to play into the man’s games.

It was night out and the gardens were lit with benches everywhere to sit and admire the topiary. Gazebos that overlooked everything were crowded with a few at the end dark with no lights. Newt wasn’t remotely surprised to be led to one of them, the little 'closed' sign not even slowing Percival.   

Once they were in the dark and hidden away Percival was nudging Newt who went down eagerly. Undoing his pants and pulling the half hard cock out. Always impressed with the sheer size of it, Newt licked at the head as he stroked it into a proper erection. Percival’s hand ran through his hair as he watched Newt work and sipped champagne from glass. He looked a wealthy man enjoying a night out, all dressed up and so dashing. Newt his willing little thing that was happy to be on his knees before him like this.

It was clear Percival liked the danger of semi-public places, Newt being fucked in bathrooms and all, sucking him off in his car multiple times now. It would be humiliating to be caught but if Percival wanted it, Newt would give it to him. He worried a bit, how far he might go for this man.

Sucking him off now, Newt made an effort not to make too large a mess, wiping his chin as spit escaped his mouth. He ran the length along his tongue and dared to press deep a few times.

Percival sighed out, clearly liking the attention, his hand guiding Newt’s pace. When he pulled him deep a few times without warning Newt gagged and he could hear the way Percival’s breath caught. He blinked tears and looked up at the man watching him with such a ravenous gaze.

“You are a wonderful darling, so skilled and perfect,” he rumbled as he moved Newt’s head faster, making him slide back and forth roughly. Using Newt’s mouth as he pleased. The show of power twisted Newt up, making him want more, to be spread open and fucked. Percival stared at him as he gagged Newt hard again and he felt tears run down his face.

“Perfection,” the man growled out and yanked Newt off. He gasped out, wiping his mouth with his hand as Percival jerked off. Only a few strokes and he spilled, surprising Newt by coming into the champagne glass of all things, the liquor mixing with the semen.

Percival gathered his wits quickly after coming, doing his pants up and helping Newt off his knees. He dotingly wiped his pants legs and doing a quick spell the neaten their clothing. He ran his thumb over Newt’s swollen lips and pressed a kiss to them.

Newt was aching in his trousers and he bit his lip when Percival palmed him through his pants.

“I’ve noticed you seem to get off more on something in your ass than just a hand,” Percival muttered in his ear and Newt whimpered a bit. He clutched Percival’s arm when he felt something gently invade him. Magic opening him up as if someone was sliding into him.

“Lovely thing, dirty darling,” Percival breathed, kissing Newt’s ear and neck as the force sliding in him grew. It kept getting thicker and sinking deeper, slow teasing motions that made his knees weak.

“Percival,” Newt gasped and the man chuckled, licking Newt’s neck and his teeth grazed before sinking in.

“How thick do you think you could take?” He asked mildly, tone so deceptively light as Newt clung to him trembling. It kept growing, going wider and wider. Until it was far too much, until his body was straining to take it. A slide in came with a bit of pain and something about that undid Newt. His eyes fluttering shut as he whined gently and shook apart.

Percival was waiting for it, muttering a spell as he opened Newt’s trousers and his seed came floating out, joining Percival’s own in the glass.  

“You’re going to drink that, with all of them watching,” he told Newt and he couldn’t even protest, still a bit breathless, hands clutching Percival’s fancy jacket tightly. He felt as if he might fall if Percival stepped back too suddenly but the man’s arm lifted around him. He pulled Newt flush and held him safe until Newt felt like he could stand on his own once more.

They joined the crowd and Newt was handed the glass, Percival muttering a low ‘notice me not’ charm on it. So Newt wandered the exhibit sipping semen, wealthy people chatting with them as Newt drank come in front of them. It made the dirty looks that much more, the people judging them for their age difference or status, unknowing what was happening before them. Newt was drinking semen right in front of them, Percival’s hand on his hip squeezing every time he did so.

“Wonderful wicked delight,” he muttered to Newt, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Newt smiled in answer, the crowd making him anxious but Percival grounding him.    

“Tell me, of all the lewd things you enjoy, what would you most want?” Newt asked, curious and hoping to fulfill some fantasy for this man. Wanting to please him.

Percival accepted another drink from a waiter and considered the question, a dark smirk crossing his features.

“You know, I had thought many times, of you coming to my office, pleading for a better mark, offering anything.”

“I always did very well in your class,” Newt protested and Percival sighed out.

“I know, ruined the fantasy right there. Some darling thing coming and asking to do extra work, all offended and outraged when I suggested sex. Tears in your eyes as I made you do it anyway,” Percival growled the last bit into Newt’s ear and he could feel himself getting excited all over.

“I’ve never slept with a student before you, never wanted to. And then you were in my class and I was looking up porn about students seducing teachers, usually in tiny little slutty uniforms.”

“We don’t wear uniforms.”

“And yet the idea of you in one, a skirt far too small, remains.”

“Why would I be in a skirt?” Newt asked, genuinely perplexed as Percival chuckled.

“Because I was thinking of this while getting off, the overall plot wasn’t a concern. Just you, looking delicious and me, taking what I wanted.”

“That does sound like you,” Newt teased and Percival looked so entertained, smiling at Newt like he was the only one in the room.

A commotion took their attention however, people muttering out and someone casting spells. Newt felt for his wand in his sleeve and Percival stepping in front of Newt before trying to see what it was. The clatter of jewelry spilled onto the floor, earring and bracelets.

And a pained little sound, the man casting another hex and more jewelry clinking.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Newt rushed forward, knowing exactly what was happening. The wizard had a niffler cornered and was hurting it to make it spill what it had taken.

“Stop! Stop,” Newt cried, hurrying to block the poor thing with his body. Kneeling down he scooped it up, the creature’s body trembling in pain and aftershocks.

“That thing has my ring, I’ll cut it out of it,” the man, older and with cold eyes announced, stepping towards Newt. Percival calmly stepped between them and Newt looked down to access the niffler. It was badly hurt and the way it was convulsing spoke of terrible injuries.

“That’s enough, you’ll get your ring,” Percival growled.

“It’s just a bloody niffler,”

“It’s a living thing,” Percival snarled. “And you seem very pleased to be torturing it, a bit of taste for the dark arts, I take it?”

People muttered, the man stepping back at such an accusation.

“You have no right to say such a thing.”

Percival stood so calm, intent and focused, voice low. In comparison, the other man was too loud and shifting around, his anger making him seem to fall less collected than Percival.

“Then you’ll have no issue waiting like everyone else. Everyone was robbed, you’re the only one casting spells on helpless creatures.”

The crowd muttered, more than pleased to be put on a higher level. Newt had to admit, Percival really knew how to work a crowd. They were following him just as compliantly as his classroom would.

“Is there a room to deal with this?” He asked a waiter and the man nervously nodded, Percival waving a hand and the jewelry all wandlessly lifting to follow them. They set up at the coat check with people coming to claim their jewelry. Newt very gently checked the niffler and took the last few bits out. It made a sad sound, reaching for its treasure as it was taken.

“I’m sorry,” Newt whispered and Percival pulled his ring off, letting the beast take it. His cufflinks as well.

“Poor thing,” someone muttered. “Here, he can have this too,” a woman offered her bracelet and Percival gave her a charming smile in reply.

With a few things, the niffler calmed down and settled against Newt, blood on the corner of its mouth worrying.

“I need to take him home,” he explained and Percival nodded his head, a hand on Newt's back guiding him. They left his car and took the floo to Newt’s place, the kitchen becoming a treatment centre as Newt laid down clean towels and fetched his medical kit.

“How can I help you?” Percival asked, voice low as the niffler squirmed.

“Just gently hold his arms will you? I need to feel for broken bones.”

Percival obeyed, going from that commanding man Newt knew to an obedient assistant as they checked the creature over. With the extra money Newt had received, he had spent a bit more on potions and tonics for his creatures. Thankfully he was well stocked and able to treat the niffler for internal damage. Potions healing him and helping the little thing survive.  

Newt’s other niffler was watching everything from the bread-box-turned-lair, packing its treasure and eyeing the visitor. But he seemed to sense the other niffler was hurt and his territorial instincts were mild.  

“I can finish this,” Newt announced when it was just bandaging the beast up. “You can go if you want. I need to stay here and mind him, so I won’t be good company.”

“One day,” Percival said with a sad smile. “I’m going to convince you that you don’t need to be having sex with me for me to want to be here.”

Newt flushed, looking away as the man reached out to squeeze his neck lightly before looking back to the niffler.

“What happens now?”

“We just need to watch him. Make sure he doesn’t injure himself more or have anything I missed. I’ve doused him with a sleeping potion so now it’s a matter of observation.”

 

“He stayed the whole night?” Leta asked and Newt nodded, peering into the crate with the healing niffler, the little fellow feeling much better a few days later.

“Did he try for sex?”

Newt shook his head.

“We watched nonsense TV mostly, he read something, a book about law.”

“Did he put on his glasses?”

Newt huffed out, feeling his face turn a bit red.

“How does a man make needing glasses so sexy?” Tina sighed. They were in Newt’s living room, they usually met there now since it had enough room for them all comfortably.

“It was an entire endeavour when he would get them out in class. Students would sigh out and swoon.”

“They suit him,” Newt admitted, running his fingers along the niffler’s back. It sniffed his hand and then ignored it when it knew he didn’t have anything interesting.

“You’re being odd, I’d have thought you’d like that he was kind to creatures.”

“I do,” Newt replied. “He told that man off so well, shamed him for hurting a creature like he was.”

“Ah,” Leta sighed out. “You like him.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Tina frowned and Leta shook her head.

“He’s after Newt for sex, not a relationship,” Leta explained. “So sex is all fun and fine. But emotions will only lead to heartache.”

Newt nodded his head in agreement.

“I don’t know,” Tina looked thoughtful. “I get the idea of a sugar daddy and all that. But Graves seems to be after more than sex. What does helping with a niffler get him? If he wanted sex, Newt would have given it to him. Going to museums and plays and such as well. We haven't seen you two together very much, but I don’t get the impression Graves is just looking for sex.”

Leta gave her a curious look.

“You could always ask, he doesn’t seem like the type to lie.”

“I don’t want to know the answer,” Newt admitted and Tina huffed at him. Newt hadn’t expected her to have such a stance, but then she was also very perceptive. Was she seeing something that Newt was missing? Percival was utterly wonderful, but that was why Newt was so sure he’d grow bored with Newt eventually. It seemed too good to be true.

“Really, you can’t just sit here and wonder. Ask him and you’ll know then. If maybe you should pull your heart back a bit or actually try and be with him.”

“He’s almost twice Newt’s age,” Leta pointed out and Tina shrugged.

“That didn’t stop them from sex, why should it stop them from more?”

“Just be careful,” Leta decided.

 

“America?” Newt blinked.

“For a week, I thought you would like to go see a proper Thunderbird and I know a spot you can see them in the wild.”

“An actual thunderbird,” Newt sat forward, eyes wide. They were in bed together, the sex finished and Percival was inviting Newt to America of all things. He knew there was some significance here, to be invited but he was distracted by the idea of seeing a proper Thunderbird. Of the entire assortment of creatures he would find in America.

“I thought you’d like that, more than some exotic tropical paradise,” Percival looked amused and Newt wasn’t sure what he meant really.

Still, a Thunderbird.

“I’ll have to ask Leta to come mind my creatures for me,” he looked around at the room, his collection growing with all the room he had now. One of the bedrooms was turned into a makeshift quiet room for the new arrivals.

“Are you sure?” Newt looked back to the man, trying to fight the excitement bubbling in him. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I wouldn’t invite you if I didn’t want you to come, darling,” Percival teased and tugged Newt in for a light kiss. “You seem to find creatures all over this city, I’m honestly very curious what you’ll find in a proper forest.”

“Hodag, jackalopes, snallygaster, nogtails, and gnomes,” Newt paused for breath and Percival laughed, looking very pleased.

“I’ve bought you the finest suits and colognes, cufflinks of pure gold and handmade leather belts and shoes. And it’s the ointments for your creatures I picked up on the way in that you adore, a trip to see creatures that lights your eyes up.”

“I’m odd that way,” Newt admitted, glancing at the floor with discarded clothing and wondering if it cost a great deal. Most likely.

“I adore it, not someone swayed by greed but with gifts to help.”   

“Is that strange?”

“It’s wonderful, you’re not the normal type, but I like that a great deal.”

Newt smiled shyly and Percival returned it warmly.

 

America came with a new set of clothing and travelling bags. A single leather case that held plenty, thanks to a charm on it. Percival slipped a blue coat onto Newt’s shoulders and kissed his cheek before they took the portkey to America. Among his bags was a very high-end camera for taking distance shots. Newt knew it was of no little price. Percival brushed it off however, insisting Newt have the best to begin learning and working in his career field. So off they went, arriving in New York, Percival knowing the landmarks well and pointing them out as they drove past.

It reminded Newt a bit of Britain, bustling buildings and people all in a rush. The architecture was different but the general busy atmosphere remained the same.   

The carriage out of the city was far more interesting. The countryside went by with clusters of trees that Newt was certain held all sort of creatures.  

He was babbling. Newt knew he was babbling as well, unable to stop himself from talking about magical creatures and where he might find them. Listing the local species and his hopes to see them. Percival let him go on, listening with a fond smile.

Newt glanced at him, watching the man watch him a moment before looking out the window again, that timid soft feeling back.  

Percival had work to do each morning pertaining to his family and various bits of boring paperwork, so Newt slept in and woke when he was done at lunchtime. They would fool around a bit and then be off into the local forests or taking port keys around the entire country. Percival spared no expense and was determined to show Newt the creatures of his land. Newt was enchanted with it all and so delighted each time they saw a new species.

Percival’s family had a large home but they stayed in a much smaller one on the edge of the property thankfully. Newt didn’t need to get lost in some twenty-bedroom behemoth.

“It’s sixteen bedrooms,” Percival corrected with a laugh. “And I agree. I only bought it to please my mother.”

“Oh?” Newt glanced up at the man, curious about his past. Still, he kept his eyes on the forest line as they walked the old trails on the land. There were large greenbelts that had been protected and left for many years, which just promised magical creatures. So they would walk along them, exploring and finding what they could.

“My grandfather had three daughters from three women and a gambling problem. He wasted away his wealth, the wealth of the Graves family, and ruined their name as well. His two older daughters were able to marry into wealthy families before the money was all gone. His youngest however was left with no dowry and no prospects. He had lost all the properties, the businesses, the fortune, everything his family had built up over centuries.”

“That’s dreadful.”

“Power is a dangerous thing and it’s easy to get foolish when you have it. Greed can drive people to appalling things.”

“What happened to the last daughter? Did her sisters help her?”

“They thought it funny, to see her struggling. They looked down on her and mocked her.”

Newt made a sad sound, unable to understand such a thing. Theseus and him had their odds at times, but in the end, Newt would never speak ill or want to see anything bad happen to his sibling.

“She grew heavy with a child but had no husband. She couldn’t afford to put him in schooling. So instead she taught him everything she knew in the evening after a day of work,” Percival sounded a bit off, looking over the forests.

“And then?”

“He grew up and got a proper job. Took back what was lost. Earned it and placed money in careful stocks, bought businesses just before they flourished. It was a great deal of paperwork and math really.” Percival sighed at that and Newt smiled softly.

“And your mother?”

“She lived out her life in her family house, all sixteen bedrooms of it with house elves and all the wealth she could hope for. She never had to work another day in her life. Knowing she had gained her family's name and wealth back and more. Her sisters simpering for her attention.”

“Did she take revenge?”

“No.” Percival frowned a moment and then shook his head. “She was happy to have their affection back. She wasn’t… I never understood how she could forgive so easily, but she did. The one ended up leaving her unfaithful husband and spending her years with my mother in the house they grew up in.”

“That’s good,” Newt offered and Percival huffed but nodded.

“She was happy, that’s what really mattered in the end.”

Newt smiled brightly and Percival looked to him, beaming as he took Newt’s hand.

“Enough boring talk. I used to see jackalope in these parts, shall we see if we can find some?” He asked and Newt was elated to go along with him. Trying not to think too much on their joined hands.  

 

America was a wonderful trip.

Newt wanted to fret more over what he meant to Percival but he was far too busy learning. Percival took him to actual land and creature preserves to look for creatures and observe them in their natural habitats. They sought out reclusive magizoologists and learned about creatures from them as well. Newt’s little notebook overflowed and his phone filled up with pictures and videos. Percival introduced him and let Newt talk for hours about magical creatures. It was rare to meet others with the same interest and desire to help. Newt usually felt so hopeful at the end of each day, knowing there were others who wanted the protect creatures as he did.

The trip really was a bit of a dream and Newt looked at the generous man who gave it to him and wanted to repay him. Wanted Percival to know how much gratitude Newt had for him.  

How much he felt for him.

 

“Make him a nice card,” Leta suggested and Newt huffed out.

“Honestly Newt,” she said after a moment. “This is a rather easy one isn’t it?”

“How so?” Newt was lazing in bed, knowing Percival was downstairs in the home office, working as he did every morning. Newt’s phone was floating around him, his wand leading the way as the video of Leta shifted. She was sitting at her vanity, getting ready, putting makeup on.

“Well, he spoils you rotten for sex, so what do you think he would like best?”

Newt frowned, turning the idea over in his head.

“We have sex, every day, sometimes more than once.”

“He’s got good stamina for someone his age,” Leta mused, eyes on the mirror as she applied something dark to her eyes.

“Yes, well, how can I give him sex when he already gets it?”

“Do something special.”

“Special sex?”

Newt sat up, running a hand through his hair lazily.

“Newt?” Leta peered at the video call a moment. “What is hanging off the headboard?”

Newt turned to look, fetching the golden leash and collar Percival put on him sometimes. The collar itself was soft leather and lined with rows of sparkling gems. Percival did like shiny things, Newt mused. A bit like a niffler.

“Leash and collar,” he offered it up for Leta to inspect.

“Yes, but the chain, is that actual gold? Are those diamonds?”

Newt glanced at them, shrugging after a moment.

“Probably, most of the things he buys are like that. I do suppose he wouldn’t buy things that weren’t what they seemed.”

“What does he do with it all?”

“Gives it to me,” Newt admitted, feeling a touch silly now. It was more than likely their sex toys were actual gold and precious gems and Newt hadn’t thought to realize it. “I’ve a collection of things like that.”

“Goodness,” Leta muttered. “That man knows how to spoil.”

“This trip had been amazing, Leta, I’ve seen so many creatures! There are jackalopes in the fields around the house and a herd of mooncalves that wander at night. Many households here use pukwudgie rather than house-elves as well. It’s so fascinating.”

Leta smiled at him, looking fond as she peered at him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. If you want to repay this man think of something special to give him. There must be something he’d like, it seems like you have a very wild sex life together.”

“We usually just do anything we want.”

“He’s never suggested something?”

“He mentioned once, about me being a student in a school uniform. A game of sorts.”

“Shameless,” Leta sighed but sounded impressed.

“You’ve got the idea right there then, just transfigure some clothing and go find him.”

“Are you ready yet?” a voice asked Leta in her apartment. Newt blinking at the sound of Theseus’ voice.

“In a moment,” Leta called, her tone just slightly off. “I’ll speak with you later, Newt?”

He nodded, wondering what Theseus was doing visiting Leta. Although it did make sense, since he was going to visit Newt next week. Perhaps he had arrived early and Leta was keeping him company.

Newt didn’t worry on it, instead he went in search of the right things to make a school uniform. Hopefully, Percival would like the surprise.

 

“Hello, sir,” Newt managed to say, his face bright red as he fidgeted. The skirt felt far too short but that was half the point he told himself. He hid behind the office door a bit, ready to run away if Percival was busy or if he laughed at Newt.

The man didn’t reply a moment and Newt thought himself a great fool.

“You know what, something just came up, I’ll call you about the contracts tomorrow,” Percival said and Newt realized he was on the phone. Ducking his head, he bit back an apology and felt like such a fool, standing there in a tiny skirt and shirt. Newt couldn’t think of any uniforms so he ended up replicating a Hogwarts uniform, an edited version of course, with a tiny skirt and a great deal of skin showing.

“Come in,” Percival called out and Newt started, glancing up at the man staring intently at him, eyes lit with a dark heat that Newt felt up his spine. Chewing his lip nervously, Newt entered the office and came to stand in front of the large elaborate desk Percival was sitting behind.

“I’ve come to talk about my grade and how to i-improve them,” Newt explained and Percival sat back in his chair, taking in Newt from head to toe.

“Yes, I had noticed you were doing terrible,” He replied, just staring at Newt a moment. “How do you intend to improve your grade this late in the semester?”

“I’m not sure,” Newt tugged at the skirt, not sure what to say. He’d looked at a few online scenarios and had a vague idea. But Percival had mentioned a student who resisted his attention. They’d played that way a bit, Newt struggling against him as Percival held him down.

“I thought I could write an extra paper,” he suggested and Percival scoffed.

“Now that wouldn’t be fair at all, why should I offer you alone extra credit?”

“I… I don’t know, sir,” Newt fumbled.

“Although you might convince me, through other methods.”

“Sir? I don’t understand,” Newt fought a smile, glancing up at Percival and finding his gaze warm and amused.

“I think you do, I think we both know I want you across this desk getting your grade on your back.”

“I would never,” Newt breathed, getting excited as Percival watched him like a wolf. Such a fixated gaze.

“Then you’ll fail,” Percival replied. “Unless you come over here and let me take a proper look at you.”

Newt hesitated a moment before going around the desk as Percival pushed his chair back. His hands took Newt’s hips and sat him against the edge of the desk directly in front of the man, between his spread knees.

“Let's take a closer look,” Percival muttered, hands running up Newt’s bare thighs and edging the skirt higher.

Newt grabbed at it, tugging it down.

“I don’t think we should do this,” he said, thighs pressed together and squirming with how eager he was feeling. “It’s not proper, sir.”

“You’re the one who came in here,” Percival growled, hands more firm as they forced Newt’s skirt up. His little white panties on view, his half hard cock pressing obscenely against them. It took Newt three tries to make a pair he could fit into, his knowledge of women’s underwear rather weak. But Percival looked delighted, grinning as he ran his thumb over Newt’s cock under the material.

“Dirty girl,” he accused, tipping his head to watch his hand as he cupped Newt’s cock and squeezed it. Just enough to make him jump.

“S-stop, sir, this instant,” Newt managed, hips rolling in contradiction to his words. He felt Percival’s other hand come up around the back of his thigh, cupping his arse and squeezing hungrily. Fingers pushing to seek out his hole and rub at him through the panties.  

“You little tart, you’re already wet,” Percival breathed, looking so pleased as his fingers pressed more against Newt’s entrance. He’d slicked himself beforehand, wanting Percival to be able to do whatever he wanted.

“You’re telling me no and yet look how you’re dripping,” he teased.

“Stop, don’t touch me there,” Newt whimpered, leaning over the man sitting, hands resting on his shoulders, trying to push Percival away weakly.

“I’ll do whatever I want,” Percival growled back, hands digging into Newt’s skin so roughly, taking. It made him shiver, always feeling such lust when Percival was demanding with him. The man understood that need in Newt for something a bit brutal, always so good at pushing the line between them. Always leaving Newt breathless and eager for more.

“You want that grade so now you’ll spread your legs and earn it,” he commanded Newt and his thighs quivered as he opened them wider.

“Stop it,” Newt gasped, Percival running his hands up and down his thighs roughly. Hands gripping too hard as they cupped his arse. Without warning he yanked Newt’s panties down roughly and flipped him, bending Newt over the desk.

“Look at that pretty hole,” Percival muttered and Newt had no time to prepare himself, moaning out loudly when then man licked over his ass. His tongue flicking into the little dip and running along his rim. Percival knowing all the best tricks to work Newt up. His hips moved, pushing back as Newt whined, face pressed to the desk.

“No protesting now, needy little hole,” he teased and Newt managed a weak sound. He wanted to play the role but it was so hard to focus. That tongue lapping over his hole and making his knees weak. Flicking so lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. Newt’s cock hung full and pulsing already.

“No skipping ahead,” Percival muttered, running fingers along Newt’s poor erection. He sat back and picked something up, Newt blinking as he felt the magic twist in the air. Then something cold and startling was coiling up his cock, like a snake slithering. A silver cord wrapped around the base of his cock and ball sack. Newt blinked at them, knowing enough to know it didn’t bode well for him getting off. Percival did love the tease.

“I’ve always wanted to edge you, see how long you can take it,” he mused and Newt shook his head, a bit of desperation already trickling through him.

“No,” he gasped out, trembling when blunt fingers prodded at his hole, two pushing at the rip and stretching it open. “Oh no,” Newt moaned out as Percival leaned in to lick at him, tongue pushing into his body now.

The horrid man kept Newt like that, bend over the desk as he teased him. Over and over he brought Newt right to the tip with his clever tongue and fingers and then made Newt wait until his body faded without release. He was so infuriatingly patient as he worked Newt over, never hesitating to stop fingering him when Newt’s breath caught. Always knowing when the pull his tongue free as Newt’s hips jerked. It felt like hours and hours, Newt whimpering at first and the third time he shivered and found no release. He ended up crying softly near the end, actual hours had to have passed by then. Newt's body feeling far too over stimulated, his mind muddled with lust. It couldn't even fade back, Percival keeping it right there, strong enough that Newt could only think about how badly he wanted it.

“Sweetheart, you look so perfect,” Percival told him, making Newt sit up and turning him to face him. He wiped at Newt’s tears and smiled up at him without a hint of mercy.

“I do love controlling you,” he confessed smoothly, running his hand along Newt’s straining erection. His little skirt pushed up and rumpled. “I love buying everything for you and keeping you all to myself, picking and choosing what others see.”

Newt shivered, thighs spread wide as he gripped the edge of the desk. Percival’s hand wandering lower slowly, fingers brushing against Newt’s hole. He sank in three easily, he was so worked open and ready to be fucked.

“The idea of letting you come when I choose is very appealing. Just like the fantasy of forcing you, making you take it. You wake such savage things in me, such ruthless hunger.”

“P-Percy,” Newt begged, riding the fingers in him, feeling them touch all the right places. His cock was throbbing but with the metal bands he couldn’t seem to finish.

“Please, please,” he asked, tears tumbling down his cheeks as Percival watched him, looking so pleased with himself as he slid his fingers free and Newt whined at their loss.

“Hush, darling, come sit in my lap,” He crooned and Newt fumbled to listen, leaving the desk on shaky legs to reach and settling in the man’s lap. He was facing Percival, knees spread wide on either side of the man. His arse settled right on that thick erection straining in his pants.

“Oh, Merlin,” Newt muttered, rocking his hips, dragging himself over the length. He could feel his hole clenching down on nothing, needing to be filled up.

Needing to be used.

Percival woke such a terrible desire in him, more than anyone else. He made Newt want such dirty things, to be used and abused. To be held down and choked as he was fucked, tied up and used, to be Percival’s plaything, always at his beck and call.

“Fuck me, please,” Newt asked and Percival chuckled, cupping and squeezing Newt’s ass as he grinded him down on his cock.

He tipped his head up and kissed Newt, dominating at he slipped his tongue into his mouth and claimed him. Newt’s hands cupped his face and clung to the man, open and pliant.

“I do love fucking you,” Percival muttered, lips brushing Newt’s as he spoke. Hands moving up to pull Newt’s shirt open, the buttons giving way easily. Percival kissed Newt’s chin as he moved down. Settling to bite one nipple and then the other, just enough pain to make Newt jerk and cry out. The ache only feeling good when he was so excited.

“Don’t,” Newt gasped. “Stop. Please, just fuck me.”

Percival chuckled, hands all over Newt, groping and squeezing him, taking as he pleased.

“So demanding,” he growled up at Newt and he trembled in answer.

Without straining, Percival sat up, lifting Newt up and setting him back on the desk.

“You were supposed to be fighting me, weren’t you?”

Newt tried, pushing at Percival when he leaned in to kiss him. Trying to escape as the man pinned him to the desk with his weight. His tongue feeling lewd as it licked up the side of Newt’s face.

A dirty sort of excitement jumping in Newt as he fought harder, trying more to buck the man off of him. Percival blocked him at every turn, keeping Newt down on the desk and pinning his wrists on either side of his head.

“Sweet thing,” he crooned and Newt tried to snap at him, teeth clicking at Percival jerked back, looking startled a moment before a great dark grin over took his face. Newt panting for breath after the struggle, all wound up and feeling so utterly out of control.

He tried to yank his hands free and Percival’s grip went painfully tight, his fingers tingling as the man loomed over him, starting down at Newt with such a intensity.

“You’re so perfect, you know, a gorgeous treasure, my finest gem. Worth more than gold or diamonds, nothing is worth you,” Percival told him, something about his tone so sincere and Newt’s heart stuttered.  

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand it, until you need it, until you can’t breathe without me,” Percival snarled, letting go of Newt’s wrists and grabbing his thighs, yanking him to the edge of the desk and pulling at his trousers. Newt watched, feeling wild as Percival got himself out and lined them up.

He slammed in so callously. The burn making Newt gasp, arching his back as he sobbed.

There was no waiting, Percival animalistic as he immediately began to ram into Newt, fucking him so wonderfully harsh. His hands dug into Newt’s waist, fingers biting as he yanked Newt to meet every thrust.

“Fuck me,” Newt said, something about his own voice so demanding. Percival grinned like a beast, leaning down to kiss him.

Without thinking, Newt bit him, the coppery hint of blood making him moan. Percival didn’t even slow down, still slam fucking into Newt. He licked his lip and kissed Newt again, rough and declaring.

“You’re mine,” he hissed out and Newt nodded his head frantically, thighs holding on tightly onto Percival’s hips as he rode him.

He pulled back a bit and lifted Newt’s hips, shifting him until he was hitting that spot. His massive cock opening Newt up so wide already. And now it was dragging right there, against that one place he never could take much of.

His cock was aching now, painfully needy as Newt cried out, voice so loud and he couldn’t even care, arse in the air as the man fucked him. Newt wearing a flimsy skirt and begging for every lunge.

“Please, please,” Newt chanted, Percival staring down at him as he just kept pounding Newt. As if he were breaking him and remaking Newt, undoing him with such a carnal need.

“My darling, my little perfect darling,” Percival finally, finally snarled. He leaned down and kissed Newt and the band around his cock and balls finally came undone. Newt howled like a beast as he released at once, semen hitting his stomach and chest as he gasped.

It was overwhelming, to be so desperate and finally get it, to feeling Percival fucking him so savagely as Newt came, his body clenching down and trying to hold onto him. Newt felt like he was floating, looking up and watching as Percival came as well. Ramming deeply into Newt and then pulling out to finish on Newt’s body, his come splattering along Newt’s own mess.

They were both panting in the aftermath. Gasping for air and trying to slow their racing hearts.

Percival shifted carefully after a moment, gently pulling back and slipping free as he sat up to look down at Newt. He looked so perfect like that, sweating a bit, hair mussed, eyes fond. Newt’s heart suddenly constricted and he felt overwhelmed by the sheer strength of emotions he felt for this man.

“What, what do you want from me?” Newt asked. Overemotional and no longer able to hide his worries. All of a sudden, everything bubbled up. “I’m scared you’re going to tire of me soon. So just… am I enough for now? Will you tell me if I begin to bore you?”

Percival made a incredulous sound, pulling back to peer down at Newt, his face a bit shocked.

“Sweetheart,” he muttered, running a hand along the side of Newt’s face carefully. “I thought it was obvious,” he said and Newt shook his head, blinking back tears. He was sweat-slicked from sex, still catching his breath and falling apart.

“I’m not someone who picks up on subtle things when it comes to people.”

“Newt, I adore you. I think you’re so lovely and wonderful. I’m happy to have every moment I can with you,” Percival told him, peering down at Newt, looking so painfully sincere. Instead of soothing him, Newt felt emotions tangle in his chest and more tears sprang to his eyes.

“I… I want everything,” Percival finally said, sounding oddly soft, his hand still cupping the side of Newt’s face.

“This isn't some passing thing for me, darling.”

“Oh,” Newt breathed, trembling as he tried to wipe his tears away and get himself in control.

“I’ll never bore of you,” he added and Newt’s chin trembled harder.

“Did you think I would? Do you expect to walk away at some point?” Percival leaned in and kissed Newt’s cheek softly. “Do you honestly believe I’m going to ever let you go?”

Newt managed a weak laugh, blinking up at the man as Percival ran his hand through Newt’s sweat-damp hair.

“You’re mine and I won't ever let you escape now,” Percival promised, smirking sweetly to betray the threat of the words as he leaned down to kiss Newt’s mouth. “My darling.”

Newt smiled, sniffling and reaching up to cup the man’s face and kiss him back sweetly.

Percival’s hands shifted and Newt was lifted up, the man carrying him bridal style with ease. He took them from the office and up to the bedroom, setting Newt on the bed. A wave of Percival’s hand made Newt’s play clothing slip off and away as a comfortable robe settled around him. Scrubbing his face, Newt tried to think of a proper apology for his ridiculous outburst. He had no idea why it came on so suddenly. But his heart felt so much better, warmed and so hopeful that Percival might want to truly stay with him.  

“I wanted to wait a bit longer, rushing you seemed foolish. I don’t want to put pressure on you,” Percival explained as he knelt down and pressed his face to Newt’s lap, something very sweet about the gesture. Newt ran his hands through the man’s hair, putting it back in order.

“Wait for what?”

The man answered by opening his hand and revealing a ring he had fetched from somewhere.

“I’ve always liked the tradition of rings, even just as a promise of courting,” Percival explained. “I’ve been told it’s an old man’s tradition however, that anyone young would scoff at it.”

Newt stared at it, for all the outrageous things Percival presented him with, the ring was very simple and lovely. A plain silver band.

“Still, I can’t help but want to see you marked in some way. Claimed as far as I can ask at this point. We’ve only know each other a few months after all.”

“I don’t, time doesn’t matter,” Newt mumbled, feeling a bit dazed as Percival slipped the ring on his finger.

“Then allow me this? Would you wear this ring for me? A show that we’re courting, that we might marry one day.”

Newt’s heart did something funny in his chest, pounding so quickly as he blinked away more tears.

“I…” Newt struggled to speak, to look at Percival without starting to sob like a child.

Of all the scenarios he has thought of between them, this was so far from anything he imagined.

“Of course,” he finally said and Percival smiled so brightly. “I thought… I thought you were some busy man, so much above me, able to have anything he wanted. I was so sure… you’d move on eventually.”

“Never,” Percival breathed, taking Newt’s hand and kissing his palm. “I’ve never felt the way I feel for you before, never felt such a strong pull. We seem to fit together so well, with our bedroom play and out in our everyday lives, don’t you think?”

Newt nodded his head, smiling happily, the ring on his finger seeming to gleam.

A promise ring, of all things.

“I want to be with you,” he confessed and the man at his knees looked so pleased to hear it, looking up at Newt with such a warm and open expression.

“You always will, I won’t have it any different.”

 

There had been a time when he hated humans. Back when he was caged and trapped, made to wear a chain and roar on command. They made him guard some vault for decades and decades until the family thankfully died. But it took time for the magic to wear and for Percival to break free. Months of going without food, growing weaker each passing day.

Some sort of spell, a last ditch thing the wizard left on his fortune reacted and he was nearly crushed with the weight, pulled by the spell as it shrank down more and more. Until everything was pressed into a tiny pebble sized stone so no other could have it. He managed to escape but his leg was crushed and his size suddenly closer to a mouse than a proper dragon.

But he was determined to survive, to rise above this shameful situation, he, one of the old ones.

But human cities had changed since he was last free, spreading like vermin and he was lost in the stone maze called a city. Weak and wounded, damned to die like a beast in a gutter.

The boy had been a unwanted blessing, he had snarled and snapped. Had bitten up his fingers as the boy kept trying to handle him. It wasn’t until the boy's hands were bloody that he realized he was trying to help, bandaging his hurts and giving him bits of food.   

He resented the boy. Snarled at him still as he gobbled the food down.

“That’s it, you're doing so well,” he would say, looking so pleased as he was growled at.

He eventually realized he was eating the boy's own portions of food, that the child went hungry to feed him. He ate if ravenously at first, not caring, but as they continued on, he grew more curious. The boy carried him in his shirt, against his skin for warmth and he never complained of the scratches he gained for it.  

“We won’t have much,” the older one was saying, handing the boy bits of hard bread. “Just a little while.”

The boy gave it to him to eat.

They slept in a small green area.

No great house of stone, no little cave with heat.

Nothing.

The boy gave him his food.

Percival, he called him, smiling so happily as his leg healed and he could walk with ease once more. His life seemed so terrible and still he smiled down at him with such joy. They were taken to a new place, a school it was called, somewhere with soft beds and decent meals. He shouldn’t have cared, but he liked seeing the boy taken care of properly.

When he moved to escape, he expected the boy to fight him, to try and cage him.

But instead, he gathered him up and took him deep into a vast and ancient forest.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said, sobbing like the child he was. But he set Percival down, let him go free, giving him a meal of meat and freshwater before he went on his way.

It should have meant nothing.

But it lingered.

Percival.

He had spent human lifetimes as a pet and guard, used as humans pleased without care for him. He hated humans and all their endless greed, their belief that all other life was there to serve them, theirs to use.

But the little boy remained in his mind.

His stomach grumbling, aching for food as he fed what little he had to Percival.

He broke the spell on his form, gained his true size and his magic came back to him. He should have headed into the deepest mountains and settled far away from humans and their cruelties.

But he missed the fingers along his back, the heat of the boy’s skin, and his steady heartbeat.

He wanted.

Dragons were not good with want, often lured to their own demise with their greed and lust. Percival had been caught chasing after great heaping mountains of gold.

But once a dragon wanted, they never could resist.

But he wasn’t a young fool, not some dumb thing. It would take time and planning. He would need to be able to sneak in and snatch his boy. He needed a human guise.

So he found someone willing to help him, a witch who made a deal with him. Percival was to give her all that was taken and in return she would give her blood and bone so he might make a human form. The deal was struck and dragons loved deals and all the rules that went with them. Percival honored his promise and gained the woman her wealth back and she in turn gave him her family name. He worked to give her all she wished for until her last breath and then he left it all, going to find his boy.

Percival Graves they called him and he blended perfectly, made himself a human in all the ways that mattered. Anything to find his boy.

He recalled the school and so tried to find a way in, to become a proper teacher. But then his boy was headed somewhere else and he had to hunt him down once more, find his little darling.

Sweet Newt all grown up with such a pretty face and a delightful lust stirred in him.

Percival poured his wealth onto the boy, gave him everything he could think of. He wanted Newt to never want again, wanted him to live the finest life. To never miss a meal, to always have a bed to lay his head down in. He would take care of him always, would love and cherish his boy.

Curling up against him, his head on his chest as Newt ran his fingers through his hair. Reeking of sex, reeking of Percival in every way possible.

Wearing his ring, a deal made. A promise given.

Percival would keep his boy.

His treasure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> As always, feel free to come chat with me on my tumblr: the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


End file.
